Getting out of here
by lilyflower666
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Yugi is left alone in the world with no family left. Though, alone he doesn't remain for long as he accidentally catches the eyes of the leader of a gang called The Demon's. With his home being in a rival gang's territory Yugi thinks he's safe, but Atem- more summary inside.
1. Prologue

**I told you guys I would re-post this, and here it is. I already have this and chapter one through eight re-written. I'm going to update it like normal though, one chapter at a time. Pray there is no drama this time around with me. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! **

_After a tragic car accident, Yugi is left alone in the world with no family left. Though, alone he doesn't remain for long as he accidentally catches the eyes of the leader of a gang called The Demon's. With his home being in a rival gang's territory Yugi thinks he's safe, but Atem has ways of getting what he want, and he wants Yugi. With just two months left of school will Yugi be able to evade him or find himself mixed up more deeply in the gang life than he wants to be?_

Getting out of here

Prologue

Prologue: Are four scenes in a three day period of time space. When the words start to repeat themselves that means it is at the end of that scene…scene…scene…scene.

"Grandpa I got in, I got into Tokyo University! I also got that scholarship too!" Yugi exclaimed as soon as he walked through the front door of the Kame Game Shop.

"Oh, Yugi I'm so happy for you!" his Grandpa said back in a just as excited voice.

"I'm happy for me too, now I can go to college just like we've always planned!" Yugi cried with tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

"Yes, oh Yugi, I'm so proud…so proud…proud…proud…proud." His grandpa said giving the boy a hug, tears of joy leaking from his own eyes.

[End of day one]

"Happy Birthday Yugi!" a large group of people shouted as they watched him blow out his candles on his cake.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said smiling at them all. He couldn't believe he was 18 already.

"Alright Mutou, I've got 20 minutes to spare. Let's make this celebration of yours quick." Kaiba said in a brisk voice, like just being here was a waste of his time.

"Geez Kaiba, don't make me feel important or anything." Yugi responded smiling at the taller teen.

"I could have zero minutes to spare Mutou." Kaiba said his eyes narrowing slightly at Yugi.

"Alright, take it easy hot shot, but since you have the time, do you want to duel?" Yugi said raising his hands slightly in defeat.

20 minutes later….

"Victory goes to the undefeated champ!" Jou said as Yugi wiped out the last of Kaiba's life points with his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"I think you cheated." Kaiba said in a half joking tone.

"You always think I cheat." Yugi replied laughing slightly.

"Will you ever let me defeat you?" Kaiba asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm not called the King of Games for nothing." Yugi replied back simply.

"Oh haha, very funny…funny…funny…funny." Kaiba said smiling himself a bit as he got up to leave.

No one noticed Yugi's Grandpa watching from the hallway, smiling at the scene before him.

[End of day two]

"Just be careful Grandpa, they said that this trip is a little dangerous." Yugi said with worry lacing his tone as he helped his Grandpa pack his bag.

"Don't worry Yugi, I will be." His Grandpa replied as he zipped the bag up.

"So you're only going to Egypt for a week, and then you'll be back?" Yugi asked his Grandpa, for what seemed like the thousandth time to the old man.

"Yes, Yugi, I'm only going to be gone for a week." His Grandpa replied tiredly.

"Alright, make sure to be extra careful, okay?" Yugi asked worry deep in his voice. Something his Grandpa didn't miss.

"Why do you keep telling me to be careful, Yugi?" His Grandpa asked him.

"I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen today…something bad today…bad today…today…today…today." Yugi said looking at the ground before looking back up at his Grandpa.

The two shared a hug, and Yugi's Grandpa walked out the front door towards his car. Yugi watched as his Grandpa got in the car, waved to him, and then drove off around the corner. Yugi walked to school, all the way worrying about what he was so worried about.

[Later that day]

"No! Grandpa, you can't leave me! I only just turned 18! You can't die Grandpa! Please come back! Don't leave me here all alone! Grandpa don't go! Grandpa! Grandpa…Grandpa…Grandpa." Yugi cried at his Grandpa's hospital bed as the heart monitor continued to whine, signaling the end of the old man's life.

Yugi had been right to worry about his Grandpa. A few blocks from their home a black Honda Civic ran a red light and straight into his Grandpa's car. The black Honda Civic driver was able to walk away, but Yugi's Grandpa didn't even have a chance of survival. The car had been bent in half, and the side of the car that the Honda Civic had hit had been the driver's. Yugi's Grandpa had been killed on impact, leaving Yugi alone in the world, even if he hadn't meant to. The fact remained, Yugi had no family left in the world, he was completely alone. Though, alone he wouldn't stay for very long.

**Seriously though, pray there is no drama. I'm not sure if this story could survive another attack a second time around. I'm certain there won't be one, but it doesn't hurt to pray. Enjoy the revised version of The Demon's Crew. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	2. Depressionville

**Heh, nothing changed in this chapter except I gave Ushio a last name which means cruel. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It had been one week since the accident and Yugi was meant to spend time with his friends in the park. They had planned it for him, something about turning a frown upside down and getting out of depressionville. Or at least that's what the excuses they fed him at the time were. Now however, they had all cancelled on him.

He had arrived at the park five minutes early only for his phone to light up in that span of time to read the texts from _every_ _one_ of his friends saying they could no longer make it. Yugi stared at his phone in disbelief after the last of the texts came through. Now even Ryou and Malik couldn't make it, something about needing to cram last minute for a test.

Now Yugi would have been fine excepting this excuse under different circumstances, but Ryou, Malik, and Yugi all shared the same classes. There _wasn't_ a test tomorrow in _any_ of their classes, so those two had straight up lied to Yugi without even thinking.

Yugi shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket and started to walk back out of the park. He had almost exited the park when he ran into a wide chest, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Well, look what we have here boys, it's the Shrimp." A voice said from above Yugi.

Yugi stopped rubbing his head as his hand froze, his eyes opening wide. He knew that voice, he knew that voice very well, Ushio Zankokuna. Yugi slowly looked up to see Ushio grinning in a predatory way down at him. Smiling nervously back, Yugi crawled through Ushio's legs, got up and ran away.

"Hey, get back here!" Yugi heard Ushio cry out from behind him.

Yugi heard the Ushio and his two sidekicks chasing after him. He knew that if he could just make it to _that_ alleyway, he could lose them. He always lost them there because it was like a labyrinth, if you didn't know the way out, you were sure to get lost.

Yugi dodged around people as he made a mad dash for the safety of the alley. Behind him he heard complaints of the people that Ushio and his buddies ran into, without a care of any potential damage they could be causing to them. Yugi ducked into the alleyway, and ran down it taking sharp turns until he was deep within its maze. Only when Yugi passed the dumpster with the words 'KGS two blocks to the right, graffiti on it did he slow down, he was almost home.

He also felt that it was safe enough to rant to the high heavens. That turned out to be a mistake, and one he was definitely going to regret. A little ways away from his home there was a warehouse that had a few lights on, and a very private meeting with a dangerous gang was happening inside.

**Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	3. The first meeting

**Let's see, any changes? Yeah, no not really, well except for that one spelling error, but I don't really think that counts. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"I mean first they _insist_ that I go, and then _they_ don't even bother to show up! Then I get a text from Ryou and Malik saying they need to cram for a _test_. Hello, we don't _have_ any tests coming up this week. Uh, have you guys _forgotten_ that we share the same classes? I think you might of, because we _do_! What was the point of going in the first place? I'd have much rather been at home, tending to the Shop or just chilling on the couch. Or catching up on sleep, that would have been pretty nice. But, _no_, instead I go to the park, where they don't show up but the _bullies_ do. How is it that they always seem to be around whenever I'm _alone_? I swear they have a 'he's alone now' alarm on them or something. Can this day get any wor-woah!" Yugi was so busy talking at the thin air he didn't see the trash can until he was walking, err tripping, up on it.

"I don't care Kaiba, just see that it gets done!" a man yelled at another.

This man had star shaped hair; with blonde lightning streaks framing his face and going back into the jet black color of his hair, before brushing the crimson colored tips. His face was sharp and narrow with crimson eyes that just demanded to be paid attention to.

"You're talking about the school that most of us, including myself, attend Atem. I'm sorry, but I can't do that, it would be too much of a risk to allow something like this to happen." The other man responded back.

This man was tall and had a cold air about him. He had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, which just seemed to glow with a strange icy hue to them. It only helped to fit with the already cold air he had around him.

"I don't care about the ri-. What's that noise?" Atem started to say before stiffening and standing up straight. He turned to look towards the entrance of the warehouse, as did everyone else in the room.

"I swear they have a 'he's alone now' alarm on them or something. Can this day get any wor-woah!" they heard someone say as they were walking past the entrance of the warehouse, before a loud noise filled the entire alley plus the area they were in.

_Crash! Bang! Clatter! Thump! Groan…_

Five out of the nine people there gasped when they heard the voice, before wincing when they heard the noise that followed. That was going to leave a nasty mark tomorrow, and this time Yugi wouldn't be lying when he said he tripped.

"Yugi." A boy with soft snow white hair and warm doe brown eyes whispered softly out. Unfortunately for him, Atem heard his voice, though not what was said.

"What was that Ryou?" Atem asked looking in his direction.

"Poor thing, it sounds like he's had a rough day, maybe we should cut him a break?" Ryou said though it sounded more like a question.

"Tch, yeah right. Bakura, Marik, Otogi, guard the doors in the back; make sure there aren't any more _visitors_ in the area. I'm going to check on our little _friend_ in the front." Atem said taking a gun out of the waist of his jeans, and heading towards the front of the warehouse.

"Atem, cousin, is this really necessary? I mean it sounds as if he's just passing through, taking a shortcut home even. Why make things even messier when they can just remain as simple as they are?" Kaiba asked him, bringing to a halt to look back questioningly at his cousin.

"Since when have you ever cared about anybody except that lot over there?" Atem asked nodding his head towards a pack of teenagers.

"I've always cared, I've just seen no reason to show it." he said back casually, like it was no big deal.

"Great, so don't do so this time either." Atem responded back before making his way out of the warehouse all together.

"You tried Kaiba, that's all we could have asked for." Ryou said quietly.

"It's not enough, we need to _do_ something. We all swore that Yugi and Atem must never cross paths, they'd _ruin_ each other. Jou! Malik! Use a side door, get him out of here!" Kaiba ordered towards two other males.

Both looked up at him, before nodding, and headed off to do their task. One had shaggy blonde hair and a rich color of honey for his shade of eye color. The other had jagged blonde hair and a light, but strong, violet color for his eyes.

Atem stuck his head out the warehouse doors before making his way to the left to see a boy just getting up off the asphalt. He quietly made his way up behind, before placing the gun right above him and pointing it down into his face. His eyes were closed so he didn't know he _had_ a gun in his face, but he would as soon as Atem spoke up, that he was sure of.

"Ow. So talking, walking, and not looking where I'm going? Not such a good idea." Yugi said quietly, still unaware of the danger he was in.

Yugi started to get up, but before he could so much as really move into a sitting position a voice from right above him spoke up.

"Don't move or run, and I promise I won't shoot you where you lie." Atem said quietly at the boy, whose eyes immediately sprung open.

Yugi's eyes snapped open at the intimidating voice from above him. He was immediately met with the sight of a black revolver right between his eyes. Yugi wasn't going anywhere; he was too scared to move. Instead he just lay there staring at the gun, unaware that the person above him was staring at him.

Atem was astounded at this boy's beauty. When his eyes opened he couldn't help but stare at them as they seemed to draw him in, almost as if gravity was pulling him downward, even though he hadn't actually moved. By default this made him look at the rest of the boys face. He seemed to have pale skin like the white sands of a beach, a roses pink petal lips, and the color of amethyst gems for eyes. The boy was beautiful, so how was it possible for him to still be walking around in this neighborhood. Better yet, why had Atem never seen him before?

As soon as Yugi realized that the person above him was staring at him, and not really paying attention, he took a turn to look at him too. Though the minute his eyes connected with Atem's crimson ones, he kind of lost it, and screamed.

"D-D-D-DEMON! DEMON WITH A GUN! DEMON WITH A GUN!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. And with Atem being in such a close space with him, the loud noises snapped him back, as well as cover his ears, therefore taking the gun away from Yugi's face.

As soon as the gun was no longer in Yugi's face he jumped up and ran past Atem, though he hadn't stopped screaming. As a result, everyone inside and outside of the warehouse knew his location including the bullies who were still pursuing him.

"DEMON WITH A GUN! THE DEMON HAS A GUN! HE HAS A- BULLIES! BULLIES! DEMON, BULLIES, DEMON, BULLIES, DE-LADDER!" Yugi ran around the corner only to come back a second later. He started to turn this way and that before noticing a ladder to the roof of the building right in front of him.

Quickly grabbing a hold of the ladder, Yugi shimmied his way up it, before rapidly climbing up it, and disappearing at the top. Not a moment too soon either, because the bullies rounded the corner to see the back a figure that looked strikingly similar to Yugi's. Without even seeing if it really was him first, because they were so annoyed at having to chase and then find him, Ushio just walked right up and punched him right in between his shoulder blades.

If this had been Yugi, he would have gone down with a grunt of pain, but this wasn't Yugi, this was Atem. They were kind of different in both strength and the amount of pain they could handle, as a result Ushio was quite surprised when, who he thought was Yugi, only stumbled a bit.

Atem felt a large fist punch him in the square of his back, and after losing the boy, he was kind of looking for someone to vent his anger on. The baka behind him seemed to be a good target, so without even a warning Atem spun around and shot his gun right between the large man's eyes.

The man fell to the ground, as Bakura and Marik took out the other two. All three shots rang out like sirens in the night, calling for everybody's attention. Though the only attention they seemed catch were the ones in the warehouse as they all came running out to see who was shot. Atem could almost see the relief on their faces as they saw that it wasn't the boy that had walked by earlier.

"Where's the kid Atem?" Bakura asked putting his gun away, Marik was doing the same.

"No idea, but he sure can scream can't he?" Atem said back with a small smirk gracing his features, as he too put his gun away.

"That he can. Well at least he won't have to worry about these bullies anymore, we've seen to that." Marik said leaning against the alley wall, and nudging one of the corpses with his feet.

"Indeed, but we do still have to find him. He intrigues me." Atem said seriously before whispering the last part out.

Yugi took deep breathes after jumping from that roof to his own. Just as he was getting his breathing back to normal, a gunshot followed by two more rang out in the silent night air. Yugi's thoughts immediately sprang to Ushio and his friends, and he couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. Yeah sure they had picked on him for years, but that didn't mean he was heartless. He had led them down that alleyway, and now they were either dead or mortally wounded because of him.

Yugi sat on his roof in the chilly night air crying for an hour or two before working his way down to the sky light right above his bedroom, opened it, and slipped inside to land gently on his bed. Yugi wasn't feeling much of anything but a numbing sensation which he took gladly, and drifted off into a restless sleep. His dreams full of guns, red eyes, and dead bodies. It was easy to say that Yugi was anything _but_ rested when he awoke for school the next morning.

**Shoot, I was hoping to get the next chapter of tece up next week, but with Thanksgiving coming up it will be nearly impossible to do so. So we'll have to settle for it going up the first week of December, expect chapter 16 of tece then. And I saw Hunger Games: Catching Fire yesterday! It was incredible, despite the minor power shortage that made the entire theater gasp when the movie was cut at a really good scene, it was amazing! Everyone of you must go and see it! Anyway, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	4. Two plans and an idea

**Changes? One. Happy Black Friday! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Why do you lot almost look relieved?" Atem asked as soon as they were back in the warehouse.

"The kid goes to our school, but he's a total loner." Kaiba explained.

"Yeah, and you've only taken out three of his seven bullies for him." Honda went on.

Honda was a tall male with pointed brown hair, and light brown eyes, which had a hard look to them. It was almost as if he had seen too much, but not enough to make him grow as cold as Kaiba already was.

"Really? Well perhaps the kid will lead them down this way next, hm?" Bakura said in a joking manner.

Bakura looked like the one named Ryou only his hair had a more silvery color to it, whereas Ryou's was just a stark white. His eyes were a dark russet brown, while Ryou's a gentle soft brown color. It was safe to say that the two boys were born on opposite sides of the coin.

"Hey Atem! I caught these two trying to sneak out a side door, and you'll never guess which one it was." A voice shouted out as Jou and Malik were thrown to the floor in front of the group.

The one that had spoken up has name Otogi. He had dark raven black hair, and captivating green eyes. Malik was the one called Marik's look alike. Marik too had sandy blonde hair, only his was a bit wilder, and his eyes were a dark shade of violet, that made most want to turn and run from the crazy look they sometimes gave off.

"Really? Was it the right side door by any chance, the one closest to the kid?" Atem asked in a casual manner as he picked some dirt out from underneath a fingernail.

"You're much too good at this game, Atem." Otogi said back in a fake disappointed voice.

Atem looked up at Otogi with a slight smirk of amusement on his face, before looking down at the other two, where the smirk disappeared instantly. He walked over to the two boys on the ground and crouched down to their level. He lifted both of their heads up gently, but firmly, with his hands so they had no choice but to look at him.

"Who is he? Why are all of you so bent on protecting him?" Atem asked curiosity leaking through in his voice.

Atem really was curious. He had been running this neighborhood for two years and he had never seen the boy before. He would have thought that it would have been impossible for him to miss such a pretty face as the boy was sporting, but apparently he was wrong. He wanted to know why he was worth protecting in their eyes, and he wanted to know now.

"Chance Nadda, that's his name." Jou spit out, before Kaiba strode over and picked him up off the ground by the back of his jacket. Then he did the same for Malik.

"He has enough trouble and grief in his life. We believed the least we could do was save him the trouble of meeting _you_." Malik said answering his other question.

It was a good thing for Malik that Kaiba was fast. In one swift movement he had Malik behind him, and himself in between Atem and him. Atem really didn't like smart aleck comments.

"We're leaving Atem, before you do something stupid, like killing one of these high school students for instance." Kaiba said in a firm don't argue with me voice.

"Go, and Malik, try not be so much of a smart aleck." Atem said putting up his hands in defeat. He hated it when his cousin Kaiba made sense.

"I make no such guarantees, Pharaoh." Malik said back.

Atem watched them leave, pondering on what to do. He looked at Bakura who was already taking out his computer and turning it on. Atem went and sat down on one of the many couches in the area that they held their meetings in. It was a burgundy color with black stripes going horizontally down.

"Bakura, the kid, find out where he lives." Atem said.

"Already on it, what was the kids name again? I need his last and then first." Bakura said as he was pulling up things on his computer for a complete background check.

Kaiba wasn't the only one with high tech stuff. In fact Bakura had been the tech expert before Atem discovered he had a billionaire cousin, who knew more about computers then Bakura did. So Kaiba had taken over that job, but Bakura still did it when Atem asked.

"Nadda, Chance. Ha, don't even bother looking it up, we just got played. That was either some pretty good quick thinking, or they had planned that name for him in advance in case a situation like this ever occurred." Atem said with a rare smile playing about his lips.

"That was pretty smooth, especially the way that Jou spit it out. He made it seem like he didn't want to tell you it." Marik said thoughtfully.

"Should I bring them back?" Otogi asked pulling out his phone and flipping it open.

"Nah, we'll just pick the kid up at school tomorrow. After all, he's a loner; no one's going to miss him all that much." Atem said with a smirk.

Atem _highly_ doubted his own words. He had a good feeling that there were at least five students at that school that cared about him, and they would definitely notice if he went missing. So the best bet was to pick him up after the school day ended, better chance of getting away with him. Then again, his friends might want to walk him home, so he might have to have a backup plan just to get close to the kid.

"After school, _I'll_ pick him up then. Make sure the others are busy." Atem said coming to a decision. The others nodded in confirmation. Little did Atem know about the five though, they always had a backup for their backup.

"Chance Nadda, Jou? Why'd you give him that name?" Honda asked as soon as they were a couple of blocks from the warehouse.

"It's because if you put the last name first it says Nadda Chance. As soon as Atem tells Bakura to type that in, he'll know I just played him. Though, I think he'll think we all planned it. So I'm hoping that that is what goes through his mind when he hears it out loud." Jou said explaining to the others.

"Anyone think we should run a shadow checkup on Yugi?" Ryou asked softly.

"That's probably best, especially with the guns that went off, Ryou and I will go." Malik said grabbing the albino's hand and heading off to the Game Shop.

"Hey, Malik, Ryou, take the roundabout way, less likely that you're seen, the better." Kaiba suggested before they were out of sight and hearing.

Both nodded and then disappeared around the corner. The others waited a full five minutes before taking off again. They walked in silence until they heard footsteps running up behind them an hour and a half later. Jou and Honda immediately had their guns out, and pointing at the two figures, which froze. A second passed and Jou and Honda recognized them as Ryou and Malik, so they lowered their weapons and put them away. Ryou and Malik finished walking up to them, and they waited for the two to speak.

"Yugi was crying on the rooftop when we got there. He finally calmed down about a half hour ago, before he slipped into his room using the skylight. There wasn't any movement seen besides Yugi lying down, so we figured he went to sleep." Malik reported to the others, with Ryou nodding beside him.

"We watched him sleep for a few minutes before taking off. He was tossing and turning really bad, so he'll look like a walking zombie tomorrow. What are we going to do if Atem tries to get to him at school tomorrow?" Ryou explained further, before turning the topic over to the question everyone had been thinking about.

"If I know my cousin like I think I do, he'll try to get him after school, which means he'll have the others distract us, so he can make a quick grab. Malik, and Ryou, see if you can convince Yugi to stick with Rebecca, Anzu, and Vivian tomorrow, they're cheerleaders and part of the PB, so they'll always be in their big group. Plus, everyone knows they created the Yugi Mutou fan club at our school so there's no way, they'll let anything happen to him. Also, see if you can get all the cheerleaders to walk him home tomorrow after practice, I don't believe it'll take that much convincing though. This way Yugi will be the second shortest person in a large group of giggling girls on the way out of the school gates, the perfect escape route. Atem will run the minute he sees them, he hates large groups of girls. So do we have a plan?" Kaiba laid it out in a way that everyone would understand, even if it did make them grimace a bit.

"Yeah, but why'd you give Ryou and I the hardest part? What if he tries to puppy dog eyes us?" Malik asked in a slight whine.

"You two can do the puppy dog eyes too, right?" Kaiba asked in a very unconcerned voice.

"So you're hoping that Malik and I can double puppy dog eye him, before he does us?" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"This is all riding on the two of you, good luck." Kaiba said clapping a hand on their shoulders before climbing into a limo that just pulled up.

"Easy for him to say, but it's going to be hard for us to actually do." Both Ryou and Malik grumbled before climbing in after Jou and Honda.

The sleek black limo drove off once the door was closed, leaving nothing of anyone's presence being there a second before. It was going to be rough day for everyone at school the next day, so they were all going to need as much rest as they could possibly get.

**The more noticeable changes start appearing next chapter. Right, I would like to thank everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	5. A mob of screaming girls

**You should notice a slight change in the script between Mira and Serenity in here. By the way I think I should warn you that I've made Mira like ten times colder than she was in the original version. Right, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Yugi was waiting for the others at the school gate when they arrived, and he didn't look too happy to see any of them. He had his arms crossed over his chest; he was leaning against a gate post, and had purple bags under his eyes. Overall Yugi looked awful.

"What happened to you guys yesterday, especially you Ryou and Malik? A test, _really_, did you forget that we share all the same classes?" Yugi asked as soon as they were close enough to hear him.

Everyone turned to look at Ryou and Malik who were wearing looks that clearly stated that they _had_ forgotten this. They looked back at Yugi in time to see him shaking his head and starting to walk away. The group immediately followed, with Ryou and Malik in the lead, to catch up with him.

"Wait, Yug'! We're sorry, something important came up, and we didn't have time to think about anything else." Malik tried to apologize.

"So what was so important that you couldn't just tell me what it was?" Yugi asked turning back to face him.

"Uh…" Malik hesitated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Look you all stood me up, and because of that I had the worst night ever, in my entire existence. I'm going to go hang out with the cheerleaders today, don't take it personally I just need some time to think." Yugi said turning around once more to head on his way.

"Really?" asked Ryou in a surprised, excited, and relieved tone. This caused Yugi to turn back and face him with a questioning look on his face.

"I mean, what? Yugi, come on we're your friends, wouldn't it be better if you talked to us about your rough night?" Ryou said trying to quickly cover up his slip up.

"I never said I was telling them about my night Ryou. I just…I just need other people's problems in my head right now. I need to take a step back from my own life right now, and the cheerleaders are the best ones to go to for that category. They always know what 's going on, no matter whose business it may or may not be." Yugi explained in a tired voice, before running off.

The group watched him run off and waited until he was out of sight before all turned to Kaiba for a new plan of action. Kaiba was still staring off to the spot before looking at them. He nodded his head twice, before he spoke up.

"Ryou , Malik, make sure the cheerleaders know about Atem targeting their cutie. Tell Mira and Serenity, no one else. Also, tell them the name that Jou gave him was Chance Nadda, tell them to call him Cutie or Chance whenever they see Atem and never by his real name. Do you have all that, the longer we keep Atem away from Yugi the better. We all graduate in two months, Yugi has a future, and we can't let Atem take it away from him." Kaiba explained quickly, they only had two minutes before the first bell rang.

"What about you, Honda, and I, Kaiba? What are we doing?" Jou asked before the Ryou and Malik could respond.

"We are waiting for the distraction at the end of the day, and we'll need your help for that too, _Malik_, Ryou, so make sure you're out of school _on_ _time_ today." Kaiba said stressing on the words Malik and on time. Malik had a tendency of showing up late to events, _important_ events.

"Okay, I will, geez, you're worse than my sister sometimes." Malik complained before heading off to find Mira and Serenity.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's on time. Wait up Malik!" Ryou consoled, before running after him.

"Let's get to class." Honda said when the two disappeared around the corner of the school.

"Yeah." Jou agreed, and headed off with Honda, Kaiba trailing in their wake.

Yugi sat down in the back of the class room with Rebecca, who looked slightly surprised that he was sitting near her at all. Yugi looked over at her and smiled slightly before facing the front of the room again. After a few seconds Yugi turned to face her again.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you girls today? I need a break from my guy friends; we had a fight this morning." Yugi asked and explained at the same time. He was using very subtle puppy dog eyes on her; even if he knew they weren't necessary.

"Yes, of course you can, Cutie!" Rebecca exclaimed really loud, making everyone turn to look back at the two of them.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Yugi replied turning back to face the front.

The reason why he didn't hang out with the cheerleaders often was because they blatantly refused to call him Yugi. They had dubbed him as Cutie Pie, back in freshmen year, and he had only managed to get the Pie part knocked off. He had been known to the cheerleaders for three years now as Cutie, he wasn't even sure if they _knew_ his real name or not. It didn't matter though; he was leaving the offense name in high school when he went to College.

Yugi had no idea that he had played perfectly into his friends plot for them this morning when he had made his decision on the way to school. Nor that he had saved Ryou and Malik from trying to combat his _own_ puppy dog eyes of doom, with theirs. He just needed some time to think, and his friends had been strangely accepting in giving that to him today.

Normally when he looked like a freaking zombie, they pestered him until he told them what he was worrying about. While they weren't pursuing the subject of the purple bags under his eyes was strange, he wasn't going to worry about it at the moment, he had enough to worry about in any case. Like how he had as of yet, to see Ushio and his two friends, or hear any news of them either. This was the real reason for him hanging out with the cheerleaders, knowing what happened to his worst enemy.

Ryou and Malik found Mira and Serenity as they were walking down the hallway toward their free period classroom. They didn't notice either of the boys until they called out the girl's names.

"Mira! Serenity! Wait Up!" Malik called out, making the two girls stop and turn around.

"Oh, hey, what can we do for you guys?" Serenity asked as soon as the two were standing right in front of them.

"We need you and the rest of the cheerleaders to walk home Yugi today. Atem has targeted him as a person of his _personal_ interests. We fear Atem might try to hurt him, if he gets a hold of Yugi." Ryou explained in a frantic voice, that he knew would grab their immediate attention.

"Wait, you're telling me that he plans to _harm_ _our_ _Cutie_?" Serenity clarified.

"If he gets the chance, then yes, he will." Ryou said sadly.

"Ah, yeah, like we're _really_ going to let that happen." Mira sneered.

"Consider Cutie protected, and armed." Serenity said.

"There's one more thing, you should know. Jou told Atem that Yugi's name was Chance Nadda, so if you ever refer to him please don't use his real name." Malik stressed before they could walk off.

"Do we ever?" Mira and Serenity asked at the same time. It was no wonder they were Captain and Co-Captain of the cheerleaders, they were perfectly in sync with one another.

"No I guess you don't, do you? Well, Ryou and I have to beat Karu Sensei to class, so see you later girls!" Malik said laughing slightly, before grabbing Ryou hand and running of after their teacher.

"Do you think they'll beat her?" Mira asked Serenity.

"Only if they're lucky. It seems we have a problem with Atem." She responded back.

"If he's a good boy and stays on his side of the tracks we shouldn't have a problem." Mira said her face turning grim.

"And if he doesn't?" Serenity asked.

"Well, we'll just have to map out his territory for him, now won't we?" Mira said smiling in a faux friendly way.

"I can't wait to see how, come on, we have class." Serenity said smiling in the same way.

Yugi looked up as he saw Ryou and Malik running into the classroom, with their teacher Karu Sensei, hot on their heels. Ryou and Malik sat down in the middle row of the classroom. They looked around before spotting Yugi in the back sitting next to Rebecca. They smiled at him, while Yugi just lazily blinked his eyes right back. Their smiles faded as they turned back around in their seats.

Yugi heard the information he had been seeking around lunch time. Rebecca, Anzu, and Vivian were talking about the triple murder over on Euchre Ave. They said that they had been identified as Ushio, Mason, and Henry. Yugi had never known Ushio's buddies names before, but he did now. Apparently Ushio had been shot between the eyes, and Mason and Henry in the back. They had died instantly, so there had been no suffering.

Yugi couldn't help it, as a few tears escaped his eyes. He knew they had been shot in that alleyway, and how they ended up on Euchre Ave was beyond him. The minute the cheerleaders saw the tears however, they all swarmed him and tried to coddle him. He didn't get any more information on it after that, as he was too busy trying to breathe in the group hug that was choking him.

When the end of the school day rolled around he was surprised to find that the cheerleaders were insisting that he stay to watch them practice. Well, anything to delay his return back to his empty house, he was okay with. He gave in with a shrug of his shoulders, which seemed to Vivian and Anzu like permission to drag him off to watch them practice.

Watching them practice was like watching a dance being choreographed to perfection. It was really amazing to watch how hard Mira and Serenity worked the other girls. By the end of it he was thinking about attending more of these practices, just for entertainment wise.

When they were done practicing, the whole group of girls gave him a formal walk out. If you could call surrounding him in a tight circle and forcing him to walk, a formal walk out. Yugi however froze as they were coming up on the gate. There standing across from his school, was the man he had met last night. How did he even know where he went to school, and if he knew that, what else did he know?

As Yugi was thinking all of this, the other girls noticed him too. Their words jolted him out of his thoughts, before he was met with the funniest thing he had seen the entire day. A huge group of 20 to 25 girls charging straight for one man, and the man wearing a look that said 'crap' and bolting away as fast as he could.

"It's him, the one who's trying to _harm_ _our_ _Cutie_!" Anzu exclaimed gaining the attention of the rest of the girls.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Vivian screamed, and like it was a trumpet call all the girls, minus Mira and Serenity, started to stampede towards Atem.

"You're not going to join them?" Yugi asked smiling with a wide grin.

"No, we're to walk you home." They both said.

"Mind if we take a detour? I need to do something." Yugi replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sure, where to?" Mira asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Yugi replied mysteriously, before heading off in the direction of his home.

Atem had been waiting outside of the Domino High School gates for twenty minutes when the students started to file out. All of them took one look at him and quickly hurried home, lest they upset him in any way. Atem smirked at this; he had the entire neighborhood completely under his thumb, if he could instill this kind of fear just by appearing out in broad daylight.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only really 35 minutes the five he was waiting for came out. They gave him one look and then headed towards Kaiba's parked limo. Atem was slightly surprised to not see the boy with them; he must still be in the school. So Atem leaned against the pole he was standing next to, and decided to wait for him to come out. What he got wasn't what he had expected, at all.

About two hours of waiting later, and Atem about ready to give up and try again tomorrow, he heard what seemed to be a lot of chatter coming his way. A lot of _girls_ chattering coming his way, before a shout wretched through the air, towards _him_.

"It's him, the one who's trying to _harm_ _our_ _Cutie_!" a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes cried out, pointing to him.

"LET'S GET HIM!" another girl with her black hair up in a double bun, and brown eyes screamed out.

The next thing Atem knew, he was running for his life back to his warehouse, with a mob of girls in hot pursuit. By the way their outfits matched, he assumed they were the cheer squad of the school. He also thought it would be safe to assume that _Cutie_ was the boy he was after. Though why they thought he wanted to hurt such a beautiful boy was beyond him.

Atem found himself dodging trashcans, and people as he tried to get to the labyrinth as fast as possible, it was his only chance of losing these girls. As he was turning into an alleyway that led into his hideouts maze, he felt a hand grab his jacket. Atem quickly unzipped and got out of it, as he made a sharp right turn. The jacket was expendable, he wasn't.

Atem finally lost the girls somewhere around the sixth or eighth turn down an adjoining alleyway. Slowing down to catch his breath he took a short cut that would lead him straight to the front of the warehouse, were surprisingly it looked as if a paper was attached to it. Atem bent down to read it, as it was slightly shorter than his eyes sight was.

MOB OF SCREAMING GIRLS: 1 vs. DEMON MAN WITH A _GUN_: zip. Atem ripped it off the door, crumpled it up, and threw it over his shoulder, where he heard it get caught. Turning to look behind him, he saw Marik taking the paper from Otogi, and opening it back up. Bakura looked over one of Marik's shoulders as Otogi did the same. They all burst out laughing after reading what was written on the paper.

"The kid has some nerve leaving this for you Atem." Marik said grinning.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind meeting him myself." Otogi joined in.

"Highly unlikely that that's going to happen. You have to remember that this kid _intrigues_ Atem." Bakura said smirking.

"Shove it, the lot of you, and cancel the meeting tonight with Kaiba. I'm beat from so much running. Who knew a pack of girls could be so fast?" Atem said walking into the warehouse and heading straight for the bedrooms area.

"What did you expect? They're cheerleaders, and they have _their_ _Cutie_ under their wings." Marik said following him.

"A little less stamina would have been nice, and being able to keep my jacket too." Atem said opening one of the rooms and plopping down on the bed that was in there.

"They took your jacket? What a prize you've given them." Marik said chuckling from his door way.

"Perhaps, if they were fans of me. Leave me; I need to think, about this new dilemma of ours. It seems that Chance Nadda the Cutie, is anything but a loner at that school. So how do we get to him?" Atem ordered and then started to think out loud as soon as the door was shut.

"That was fun; I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Yugi asked himself as he prepared his dinner for the night.

"Do you think our trick will work the same way twice?" Jou asked Kaiba as the limo pulled up to Kaiba's mansion.

"That all depends if it even worked in the first place. Tomorrow will tell us if it did." Kaiba responded getting out, and holding the door open for Jou.

**Hey check out my new story Coming for you, unless of course you don't like horror, then it's completely understandable if you don't want to. Right then, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	6. I know who you are

**Changes? Too many to count. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Yugi woke up on early on Friday morning, only to remember that they didn't have school today. Groaning Yugi tried to get back to sleep only to have his phone buzz on him. Making a sound of agitation, Yugi reached over to his desk and grabbed it. Flipping it open he placed it against his ear after he saw Kaiba's name on the screen.

"If this is you calling to say that we should hang out at the park again, forget it, I want some more sleep." Yugi said to Kaiba in the form of a hello and good morning.

**"****How was your day yesterday with the cheerleaders?" Kaiba asked.**

"What? Uh, it was very entertaining actually. Everyone but Mira and Serenity went chasing after some dude, who apparently was trying to hurt me. Ironically enough it was the same guy I ran into the night before last." Yugi said laughing a bit at the memory of yesterday.

**"****So Mira and Serenity walked you home?" Kaiba asked almost like he was interested.**

"Yeah, but we took a small detour through the alleyways where I left a note attached to one of the warehouses. I sure hope it was his, if it wasn't that would look really weird." Yugi said nervously, like he wasn't sure if he should be telling Kaiba this at all.

**"****You left a note for Atem Kodai?" Kaiba asked without thinking.**

"Atem Kodai? Is that his name? Well then yes, I left a note for him, well more of scoreboard really. It made Mira and Serenity laugh, that's for sure." Yugi said no longer nervous since Kaiba knew him.

**"****Yugi, you need to stay away from him. He's dangerous, really bad news." Kaiba said in earnest, he didn't want Yugi to push Atem too far that he would go out looking for Yugi.**

"Alright, alright Kaiba, it was just a bit of fun. Besides I have to do some grocery shopping today, and open the store, it hasn't been open in a week after all. I'm getting low on income, things were so much easier with Grandpa around, I miss him. I gotta go Kaiba, if I don't get started now, I never will." Yugi said in a sad and slightly depressed voice.

**"****Okay, but stay away from the warehouses, Yugi. Atem is a notorious gang leader of a group called The Demon's, and is wanted by most people in the legal department. Don't get mixed up with him, I hear you never can get back out once you do." Kaiba said with worry in his tone.**

"So he's like Mira?" Yugi asked.

**"****No, Mira makes Atem look like a tamed puppy. Mira is much worse." Kaiba said back.**

"Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?" Yugi asked.

**"****Just stay in your territory and you should be good. Atem knows better than to cross boundaries." Kaiba said.**

"Okay, thanks for the advice, bye." Yugi said before hanging up the phone.

Yugi stretched and threw off his covers before starting to get ready for another lonely day. Without his Grandpa around, the house was too quiet, big, and lonely. Though, it was still the only home he had, so he decided to continue living in it, even after Kaiba asked if he wanted to stay with him.

Atem had stayed up half the night thinking of ways to get near the kid without any interference. It was when he was almost a sleep when something that the kid said, well screamed, struck him. When he had been in full panic mode, he had screamed something about a ladder. Kicking off his covers Atem ran out of the warehouse, and started to search for ladders that led to rooftops out of the alleyway. There were two, one led to more alleys, while the other led to the roof of another building.

Well building might have been the wrong word, it was really a little shop, but it was so close that you could jump from the roof he was currently on to the shop's roof without fear of not making it. It made Atem wonder if this was where the kid had gone, or if he had taken the alleyway route. He'd have to do a better check in the morning.

Atem was about to walk back to the ladder that led off the rooftop, when he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He would know that flash of gold anywhere, it was Malik. Crouching down low on the rooftop, he saw Malik doing a shadow checkup with someone else on the same shop he was checking out. This only confirmed his suspicions the kid was in that shop, and he intended to find out who he was tomorrow.

Malik looked up when he thought he saw movement on the rooftop above Yugi's own. He and Ryou were doing a shadow checkup on Yugi again; they were both really worried about him. Though, when Malik looked up, there was nothing there. Figuring he must have imagined it, he and Ryou left to head home. If they had stayed a minute longer, they would have seen Atem's shadow standing up and walking away.

Yugi walked out of the shop, closed and locked the door, and then made his way opposite the warehouses towards the farmer's market. He always liked going with his Grandpa to get fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as the occasional fish, but even though his Grandpa was gone, it didn't make him stop going. His Grandpa would have wanted him to continue to go, for the both of them, so go he did.

Not once did Yugi see the smirking figure of Atem watching him from atop the roof. Nor did he see three figures trailing him, as he started to make his way down the street. About halfway down the street Yugi stopped when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Flipping it open Yugi put it to his ear when he saw Malik was the one calling him this time.

"Yes, Malik, what do you need?" Yugi said in a form of hello.

**"****Where are you? Kaiba said you were opening the shop today. I need some new cards." Malik said confusion marring his voice.**

"I'm going grocery shopping at the farmer's market, but tell you what, I'll come back. When I get there I'm going to let you in, and have you run the shop for me, sound good?" Yugi said in an 'I have things to do Malik' type of voice.

**"****Uh, I just wanted some cards, Yugi." Malik replied nervously.**

"Well now you're doing me a favor." Yugi replied back as he rounded the corner, and saw that Malik was indeed waiting outside the shop for him.

Yugi hung up the phone and walked up to Malik, who was doing the same to his own. Yugi opened the door, flipped the sign, and motioned for Malik to come in. when Malik looked reluctant, Yugi pushed him in.

"Do I have to, Yugi?" Malik asked in a semi loud voice.

"Yes, you do, unless of course you have a test to study for." Yugi said giving Malik a pouting glare.

"Fine I'll watch the shop." Malik grumbled as he walked behind the counter.

"Thank you, Malik!" Yugi said as walked back out again, giving a tiny wave to the other.

"See you later, Yugi." Malik said returning the wave.

Laughing slightly Yugi started again towards the farmer's market. This time determined to make it, he turned off his phone. This was a bad decision, because Atem was tailing him like a blood hound does a rabbit. Worse though, he now knew Yugi's name, thanks to Malik.

As Atem followed Yugi, he did a research on Yugi who lived at Kame Game Shop, what he got was the last thing he expected. Atem couldn't just make this kid disappear; he was famous throughout the game community. Especially the Duelist Community, Yugi was the big KOG, King of Games. Which made Atem feel like an absolute baka, the many times he had seen the kid on TV, and in person he didn't even recognize him.

Taking out his phone Atem sent a quick text message to Marik, Bakura, and Otogi.

_Fall back and keep watch from a distance. I'm going into this one alone. Apparently we've stumbled onto the big KOG. ~Atem _

That kid is the King of Games? ~Marik

_Yes, yes, he is. No wonder my cousin didn't want me to hurt him. ~Atem_

All right, we'll watch from afar, but be careful Atem. His friends could be anywhere. Oh, and beware of the PB, this _is_ their territory. ~Bakura

Yeah they can be kind of vicious. ~Otogi

_Are you all using the same phone? I know that's why I changed to wearing white. ~Atem_

Yep! Well, still be careful. ~Marik, Bakura, Otogi

_Split up, and use your own phones, I don't want any interruptions. ~Atem_

Fine. ~Otogi

**Whatever. ~Bakura**

**_You're no fun Atem. ~Marik_**

_This isn't meant to be fun, it's meant to be business. Oh, he's going to the farmer's market, he's making this way too easy. ~Atem_

Yugi walked into the farmer's market and had barely taken two steps when someone called out his name. It was hard for Yugi to forget that voice, because that voice belonged to Atem, the one with the gun. Glancing behind him, he saw that Atem was in the same aisle as he. So quickly ducking under one of the tables, Yugi popped back up in another aisle, the one that Atem wasn't in, before looking back at him with an uneasy smile.

Atem just calmly walked up until he was facing him directly over the table that Yugi had put between them. He had to admit, that was pretty smart on Yugi's part to get out of the same aisle. Then again, he could just be looking at this as if it was a game, and Atem would have to think quickly on his toes if he wanted to beat the King.

While Atem seemed to be momentarily distracted by his thoughts, Yugi reached down and grabbed a basket, so he could put his food in something. Then he started to take small steps to the left, something that didn't go unnoticed by Atem.

"Was there something you wanted, Atem?" Yugi asked as he picked up some cucumbers and zucchini.

Atem looked slightly shocked for a moment before smiling at Yugi. Yugi wasn't sure if the smile was supposed to friendly or intimidating. It kind of looked like it was both; this didn't reassure Yugi at all.

"I see we are on even ground in the name department then, I know yours and you know mine." Atem said calmly watching Yugi pick out some cherry tomatoes.

"Well, I would be kind of amazed if you didn't know mine, Atem. Did you get my note, or did I attach it to the wrong warehouse?" Yugi said smiling before asking a question.

"No I received it Yugi, my friends believed you had some nerve leaving it for me. I'd have to agree with them, it seems you don't know me very well." Atem said leaning over the table slightly and seeing a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. He'd been spotted.

"Why should I? Mira keeps a tight ship around here, and I don't think she'd take to your presence in her territory too kindly, do you?" Yugi replied simply looking up from the butternut squash he was looking over.

"Not at all, but that's what makes breaking the rules fun. Though, now that you've caught my eye, I intend to claim you and never let you leave." Atem said in a slightly scary voice that was meant to intimidate Yugi.

"Watch me, because I'm going to College, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yugi responded in a stern voice and finger pointing.

"College? College is for chums with a higher IQ than normal." Atem said laughing.

"Then I guess I'm the chummiest of them all, because I have the highest IQ in my high school." Yugi spat out at Atem before turning his back on him to look at the apples.

"You know with you being the big KOG, I guess that shouldn't really surprise me as much as it does." Atem responded quietly, his laughter dying instantly at Yugi's words. Yugi turned his head a bit towards Atem before turning it back again.

Yugi moved down the row as he picked up a variety of different fruits: apples, oranges, grapefruit, strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, blueberries, and mangos. Atem just hovered behind him with every step he took until Yugi was out of the aisle and making his way over to the fish one. Atem followed at a leisurely pace, making sure to keep distance between them, but not enough for Yugi to think he had a chance to run. He saw two more flashes of purple and orange in his peripheral vision. He was being tailed and timed.

When Yugi got to the fish aisle he wasn't oblivious to Atem following him. He was quite aware of his shadow, and had just thought up a use for him. Motioning Atem forward with one hand, and keep a hold the basket with the other, Yugi waited until Atem was right beside him. Once Atem was in position, Yugi acted quickly.

"Since you feel the need to follow me around, here hold this!" Yugi said turning to him and shoving the basket into Atem hands.

"What? I'm no pack mule, Yugi." Atem stated in a dangerously low voice. He heard giggles in the background; this was a huge blow to his pride.

"No time to waste Atem! I still need Carp, Crab King, Herring, and Scallops, help me find them." Yugi said back clearly ignoring Atem's tone of voice.

Huffing in frustration, Atem attempted to help Yugi find the items. The sooner he got out of here the better. The last thing he needed was more girls showing up to see him holding someone else's groceries. Atem had to admit that Yugi was fast, because as he was thinking this Yugi had placed all four items into the basket and was dragging him to the checkout.

Yugi watched as the lady at the checkout watched Atem uneasily as she scanned up all the items and told Yugi what he was to pay for all the items. He was surprised that it was so low, normally a haul like this coasted him around $40.00, not $25.95, and he suspected his Grandpa's death had something to do with it. Yugi wasn't going to complain, this time, because he was low on money, but next time he would say something.

As the two walked out of the farmer's market Atem tried to get away before he was forced to carry anything else. Though, Yugi's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Atem we're going the same way right? Can't you at least help me to carry these bags to my front door? I have a friend who can give me hand waiting there, so you won't have any need to come inside." Yugi said when he noticed Atem start to speed up.

"Sure, since we're going the same way, I guess I can help." Atem said coming back and meeting the slight challenge that he heard in Yugi's voice. He saw a flash of a copper brass knuckle; he was much too close to Yugi.

"Great! Here take the heavier bags will you?" Yugi said shoving two bags full of fruit and vegetables into Atem's hands.

"You call these heavy? They barely weigh a thing Yugi." Atem said smirking at him a bit as he raised the bags higher as if to prove his point.

"If you say so, Atem." Yugi said shaking his head slightly, as he made off for the Game shop.

Malik was starting to wonder what was keeping Yugi so long, when he saw Yugi _and_ Atem walk up to the front of the store. Yugi opened the door, and poked his head inside.

"Malik do mind taking these bags off of Atem, that way he won't have to come in." Yugi called out across the shop.

"Sure, nothing would make me happier." Malik said and was by the door in five short steps.

"Malik, you didn't tell me you were _friends_ with the King of Games, how come?" Atem asked smirking in a way that had sweat running down the back of Malik's neck.

"You guys know each other?" Yugi asked confusion lacing his voice.

"Yes, for several months now." Atem responded still looking at Malik in that same way.

"Right, well I have things to do. So goodbye Atem it was nice meeting you. Come on Malik help me put these things away." Yugi said pushing Atem out the door and locking it when he noticed how scared his friend seemed to be. He then turned to Malik, and helped him to get the stuff upstairs.

Once everything was put away, Yugi turned to Malik. Malik was still sweating a bit, but at least he didn't look as scared as before. Yugi had never seen Malik look scared, about anything, and seeing him that way in front of Atem freaked Yugi out a bit.

Pouring Malik a glass of water he led him over to the cream colored couch where he sat him down. Once Yugi had made sure Malik was comfortable he started to question him, and Malik wasn't leaving the house until all of them were answered. The one he started with, how did Malik know Atem?

**So how am I doing so far? Story still good? Or has it gone to the dogs? Thanks everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	7. Terrifying

**If you can't find the change, you must be blind. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! ****[**_FLASHBACK_**]**

Chapter 6

"Malik how do you know Atem?" Yugi asked once Malik was breathing in a relatively normal way again.

"Yugi, I don't want-" Malik started but Yugi interrupted him.

"Malik, you had _sweat_ running down your _neck_, it's your only sign of terror. That guy, Atem, terrifies you, _why_?" Yugi asked in a just tell me, I need to know voice.

"I know him through Marik." Malik said simply.

"Who's Marik?" Yugi asked he knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

"Marik is the guy who I intrigued, kind of like how you intrigued Atem. I'm an object of Marik's interest and infatuations that's it." Malik said in a dull voice.

"Atem mentioned that he intends not to let me leave his eye again. What did he mean exactly, by that?" Yugi asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"Oh God. You're never leaving this town, Yugi. You're future that you and your Grandpa planned out, it's history." Malik said his eyes growing wide with horror.

"No Malik, no one is going to take that future from me, least of all Atem. I will do anything I have to, to leave this town and go to Tokyo University, anything. The only one who can take away my future is myself, no one else is allowed that right." Yugi replied with assurance and slight venom in his voice.

"You say that now Yugi, but they have a way of creeping into your life and taking over." Malik wasn't convinced.

"Malik, what could possibly happen in two months?" Yugi asked.

"More than I think you'd care to know." Mali replied.

"Alright, when did you first catch this Marik's eye, and how long have you been a part of Atem's Crew?" Yugi asked searching for more answers.

"His Crew? Never heard anyone call it that before." Malik said smiling lightly, though Yugi knew it was forced and faked.

"Malik." Yugi said sternly.

"Right, I first caught Marik's eye seven months ago, and two months after that, I acquired a debt to Atem that's going to take me a year in his _crew_ to pay it off." Malik stated glumly, though he did smirk at the word crew.

"What kind of a debt?" Yugi asked warily.

"Why do you want to know?" Malik asked curiously.

"So I can avoid it." Yugi replied back bluntly.

"Oh, well I got into a little trouble with a rival gang, and he saved my life. Though, apparently it wasn't worth much to him." Malik replied in a sour voice.

"How much is considered to be a _little_ trouble?" Yugi asked, not even noticing that Malik had vanished into the depths of his mind.

_Malik was tied to a chair with a gun pointed to his head. The guys who had him held captive where discussing the best way to dispose of his body after he was dead. This wasn't very comforting to Malik who was, __**still **__**alive**__. _

_"__Now really, do you honestly believe this kid to be worth so much as to just leave him out in an open street? If it were me I'd drop him off at the morgues."A voice cut in._

_"__What do you want Atem?" the leader of the gang, Satake, that held him captive asked._

_Thump!_

_"__I simply wish to know what this kid is worth to you. He seems to be worth a lot more to my friend Marik, than a sack of potatoes are." Atem said coming up from behind him and sitting against the arm of his chair._

_"__What are you willing to give us for him then?" Satake asked._

_"__Nothing, because he's worth nothing to me. Screwed him yet?" Atem responded with a smile. _

_"__Nah, haven't had the pleasure to screw the pretty thing yet." Satake said making a grab for Malik's chin._

_"__Well I was only asked to see if he was still alive, nothing more. I see that he is still alive, my jobs done. Bye boys, have fun with the pretty thing." Atem said still smiling getting up and beginning to walk away._

_"__Wait! Please! I-I'll do anything!" Malik shouted after his figure, making him freeze._

_"__Anything? Even becoming someone's whore?"Atem asked with his back to Malik._

_"__I don't want to die." Malik said in a quiet voice._

_"__I'll give you a thousand bucks for the virgin." Atem said._

_"__1500." Satake countered._

_"__Done." Atem said, handing over the wad of cash to him._

_"__Release the pretty virgin; he's no longer our problem." Satake said pocketing the money and laughing._

_Malik's bonds were cut and he was lifted roughly to his feet. Malik ran up to Atem, who grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him all the way across town, to his own warehouse. When the two entered they saw a Marik pacing back and forth. Atem threw Malik at his feet._

_"__Your new toy, don't break him, I just paid $1500 for him." Atem said like he was a waste of time and effort._

_"__New toy? Atem! What did he agree to? What did you trick him into agreeing to?" Marik all but yelled at Atem._

_"__Nothing, he agreed to do anything, even become someone's whore, all because he didn't want to __**die**__." Atem replied vindictively._

_"__How long Atem? How long does he have to do this for?" Marik asked with barely held back anger in his voice, though some leaked out through his gritted teeth._

_"__A year." Atem sneered at him._

_"__You're sick." Marik responded pulling Malik off the floor and checking him over for injuries._

_"__You wanted him alive. He's alive."Atem responded before going into his room and slamming the door._

_"__Malik listen to me. Keep your head down, your nose out of trouble, and I swear I will make sure that you get through this one year, in one piece. I promise, I promise." Marik said holding him close and crying into his hair._

_Malik hadn't even known he cared so much, but apparently he did. Now Malik felt like he had two debts instead of one; one to Atem for saving his neck, and one to Marik for trying to keep it alive for an entire year._

_"__Malik…_Malik! MALIK!" Yugi's voice called out to him.

"Huh, what?" Malik said jumping out of the horrible memory.

"I said how much is considered to be a _little_ trouble?" Yugi asked annoyance written on his face and in his voice.

"A little? Oh, just have a rival gang of Atem's kidnap you, threaten to kill you, let Atem show up to save you, promise your life away, and that's a little trouble." Malik said still coming out of his reverie a bit.

"Oh, Malik, I didn't mean to make you remember something that makes you cry. I'm sorry." Yugi said gently handing Malik a tissue.

"Huh?" Malik asked reaching up to his face to find his cheek wet.

Yugi watched as Malik just looked at his fingers. He looked so lost; Yugi didn't know what to do, so he pulled him into a hug. Malik just seemed to break under the gesture, and started to sob uncontrollably into Yugi's shirt. Yugi let him, rubbing his back, and remaining silent. He knew his presence was enough to comfort Malik; it always had been, especially when he had had that rough patch with his Father.

Malik finally calmed down after a while and pulled back from Yugi. He rubbed the left over tears from his eyes, and looked down at Yugi's shirt. It looked as if Yugi had just been in a wet T-shirt contest, and had somehow only managed to get the front of his shirt wet.

"I drenched you in salt water Yugi." Malik said looking at Yugi's shirt.

"Eh, it's all right, I'm used to it." Yugi replied like it was no big deal.

Malik laughed a little at the statement, before he looked as if he was steeling himself for something. He looked at Yugi a few times before Yugi asked.

"What? Oh! That's right, you wanted more dueling monsters right?" Yugi said brightly getting up from the couch.

"Wait, you don't have any more questions?" Malik asked as he made his way towards the stairs after Yugi.

"I don't hit my friends when they're weak Malik." Yugi responded simply, reopening the game shop.

"Yugi, what time is your store open again on the weekdays?" Malik asked looking at the clock.

"From 9:00 am-3:00 pm, why?" Yugi asked him.

"It's 4:00 pm." Malik responded looking at him and pointing to the clock.

"Oh, well we're open tomorrow from 8:00 am-5:00 pm." Yugi said back flipping the sign again.

"So I'll come back around nine to buy some cards then?" Malik suggested.

"Let me get my jacket and I'll walk you home." Yugi suggested.

"That sounds good, thank you." Malik said back.

[Time skip]

"I don't care what you want, you creep! Bakura's my boyfriend, and I won't betray him." Ryou said pushing at the older male again.

"Oh, come on beautiful, just one round, and I swear I'll make you a happy man." He sneered

"No get off!" Ryou shouted back, struggling to get the man away from him.

The man didn't listen, he just pushed Ryou up against a wall, pinning his arms above his head in the process. Ryou didn't stop struggling as the man went to take off his pants. He didn't get very far though as someone came racing down the alleyway towards them, yelling at the top of their lungs.

Malik and Yugi walked down the street and were passing an alleyway when Yugi saw them. Ryou was struggling with another male down the alley, the two were almost hidden in shadow, but you could still make out the two separate forms. Tearing his arm away from Malik, Yugi started to run towards his friend's aid.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Leave Ryou be! Leave him alone!" Yugi yelled running towards the two.

"Yugi! No!" Malik shouted as heard the most terrifying sound, eclipsing his words in its echo.

It all seemed to happen so fast and yet at the same time go so slow. The taller male broke away from Ryou to aim a slim black object in his hand at Yugi. Yugi heard Malik shout behind him; and at the same time a life threatening sound ricocheting off the walls of the alley. Yugi felt pain, and then his entire world went black.

_BANG!_

[In a different part of Domino]

Anzu searched the alleyways for them. Where the fuck were those girls? They were supposed to be patrolling this outer border. Though for some reason they had just up and vanished. Mira was going to give them lashings for abandoning their posts, and Anzu some as well for being unable to keep them in line. Mira was a tough bitch to serve, but she looked after her own. If you were in her crew you either toughened up or died trying.

Anzu circled the lot of alleys again seeing neither hide nor hair of the Pawns put her teeth on edge, and she didn't know why. Anzu whipped out a pack of cigarettes, lit one and took a deep drag of it, blowing out the smoke a second later. Something wasn't right; these five girls weren't newborns or babes to the group. They'd been with them for several months now and knew how things worked. You either did what the King said or you were punished, simple as that. Mira didn't take crap from anyone. She was in charge of her territory and she made sure everyone knew it too. A figure walking up to her caught her attention. Oh, it was only the Peacekeeper of their area, not a threat.

"You must be freezing. It's not quite summer yet, Anzu." Penny said looking over Anzu's attire. She was wearing purple shorts that had been rolled so many times at the waist band it was a wonder she was able to cover her ass and still have the rolled up waist band sit on her hips. She was also wearing a bright orange shirt that had the front piece of cloth falling in a triangle, barely covering her navel, while the back was a crisscross of threads. She had on black heeled sandals.

"What are you doing way out here Penny?" Anzu asked taking another long drag of her cigarette.

"Here, something to warm you up." Penny said kindly trying to hand Anzu a drink.

Anzu hadn't a clue as to what the drink was, but it sure did make her laugh. Loud and bouncing off the nearby buildings, Anzu laughed at her. Penny pulled the cup back a little, and watched her laugh.

"What are you? Stupid?" Anzu asked when she'd calmed down.

"No, I just thought you were cold." Penny said calmly.

"If I get cold I'll run in circles, I won't drink that crap in your hand. If Mira found out I was drinking some warm liquid shit, I would first get a beating and then a couple of lashings for being such a pussy. You should know by now that we don't take shortcuts here. We do everything hard core or not at all. We're the only _all_ _girl_ _crew_ out here." Anzu explained sneering.

"Well, just take it anyway, just in case." Penny said shoving the drink in her hands and walking away.

Anzu scoffed, took another drag of her cigarette, and continued looking for the girls. It couldn't be a coincidence that the girls had gone missing and then Penny showed up. Something wasn't right for sure. Penny knew where her roaming boundaries were whenever she came around and borders weren't it. Anzu absent mindedly took a drink from the cup as she rounded an alley corner just out of sight of the patrol area. There, piled on top of one another like a bunch of trash, were all five girls staring wide eyed at the black night sky.

Anzu dropped the cup where it hit the ground spilling it contents all over the cement, the cigarette falling into the puddle, and rushed to the girls. She stumbled as her legs gave way suddenly, sending her face forward into one of the girls orange tennis shoe, busting her lip. Anzu felt her strength fading fast. Damn it, she'd been fucking poisoned.

Anzu pulled out a switchblade and cut the ankle of one of the dead Pawns. With their blood she wrote DANGER on the ground in front of her. She meant to write PENNY too, but her heart gave out leaving a single line being the start of Penny's name on the cement.

**Humph, that should do it for now. Thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	8. Intruder

**In this chapter I changed...NOTHING! It was perfect just as it was. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Atem ran up to Yugi to see if he was all right while Bakura checked out Ryou. Ryou was in shock, while Yugi was protruding blood from his left calf. Worse, Yugi was unconscious; it seemed the boy had a low tolerance to pain. Scooping him up, Atem ran back to the warehouse, where he deposited the boy in one of the spare rooms.

"Kaiba! Get in here!" Atem shouted as he went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"What do you want now?" Kaiba asked as he meandered his way into the room.

Kaiba froze at the sight that met his eyes. There, lying unconscious on the bed was Yugi, his breath was shallow, and blood was pouring from his left calf. Kaiba hastened to his side, and just stared in horror as Yugi struggled to breathe, and Ryou was brought in with blood splattered on his face and clothes.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM ATEM? BAKURA?" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Bandit Keith. After he left our warehouse he must have run into Ryou, and tried to get his hands on Ryou's manhood. Yugi and Malik were passing by, we saw that part, and Yugi must have seen the same thing. He broke away from Malik and started to run blindly straight at Keith. Keith raised his gun at Yugi, and at the same time that I shot Keith, he shot him. Keith is dead, and we should be thankful Yugi isn't too." Bakura explained as Atem ran back into the room with the supplies, and Ryou clung to Bakura.

"Even after you save his limb and life Atem, he owes you nothing." Kaiba said in a voice that was beyond cold, it was glacial.

Atem finally pulled out the bullet when his cousin's words pierced through his reverie. Atem simply ignored his cousin's words for the moment in favor of finishing what he was doing. Wrapping bandages around Yugi's legs he made sure they were tight, so the blood flow would eventually stop. Atem untied the rubber from around Yugi's thigh, and placed it upon the bed next to the boy. Grabbing a towel, Atem finally turned around to face his cousin's harsh glare with his own.

"You know as well as I do that I never give out kindness, without receiving something in return for it." Atem said back calmly as he wiped his hands of Yugi's blood.

"That boy has a future and I don't care what I have to do, I will not allow you to steal it from him. You can trust me when I say you owe him a lot more than he does you. You have taken one of his most precious things from him already; I will not allow you to steal another. Chance is going to college, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop it." Kaiba said in that same glacial voice.

"Don't you mean Yugi? After all that's what Malik called him, _twice_." Atem said cocking his head slightly, his eyes shifting towards the door behind Kaiba on the word 'twice'.

Kaiba turned to look behind him as well, to see Malik standing in the door way. Malik was shaking where he stood in pure petrified fear. Turning around Kaiba saw why, Atem was looking at him in a leering way, whilst smirking, the look would cause anyone to go cold with fear. Having enough of his cousin's attitude, Kaiba swiftly stood in his way.

"Why do you always do that? If you don't like Malik, let him go already. Marik _hates_ the situation you put him in, you _know_ this. You treat your friends and family with less respect then you should. You never know when they might walk out on you one day." Kaiba said spitefully, as a loud groaning moan was heard from behind Atem.

Atem turned to look behind him to see that Yugi was coming around. He smiled as he moved closer to the bed, intending to caress the boy's beautiful face. He had barely raised his hand when it was caught in a steely grip. Following the hand he came to look upon Jou's face. Shoving the boy away, by using the shoulder of the hand that Jou had a grip on, Atem turned to look back at the bed to find it empty.

"You will never touch Yugi so long as we can help it, Atem." Kaiba's glacial voice sounded from the door way.

Atem whipped around to see Kaiba holding Yugi in his arms, glaring at him with a look that would freeze most men's hearts. Atem just glared back his eyes lit with a firing rage, as his they narrowed into slits. Atem couldn't believe that out of everything Kaiba could have fought with him for, it was the freedom of this one kid.

"Kaiba? What's going on?" Yugi asked as his eyes opened to show him blurry images of people, though he couldn't make out the defined lines of any of them.

"Nothing, Yugi, I'm taking you home." Kaiba said looking down at him with a fondness that Atem had seen him looking upon Mokuba with on occasion.

Kaiba walked out of the room, as Jou got back up, and followed them out. Malik was still standing in the doorway, but Marik soon came to collect him, and they walked off in the direction of Marik's room. Atem knew it would be foolish of him to believe that Marik would be doing anything else other than comforting the kid until he fell asleep.

Atem turned around to find Bakura holding a now sleeping Ryou in his arms. Atem watched Ryou sleep in Bakura's arms, until they twitched a bit in discomfort. Atem looked back up at Bakura to find him watching him, watch Ryou. Atem sighed and sat on the bed, with his head supported by one hand, its elbow resting upon his right knee.

"What do you think he meant? I've already stolen one precious thing from him?" Atem asked in a low voice.

"Dunno, it could be anything." Bakura responded shaking his head slightly.

"Right." Atem whispered back, nodding his head a bit.

Atem got up planning to go see Yugi, even if he had to scale his house to do it. Or jump from roof to roof. Atem was almost to the door, when Bakura called out quietly from behind him. It was more Bakura's voice, than the actual words that made him pause, and look back at his friend.

"Tread the ground carefully Atem, they seem pretty bent on keeping you two away from each other." Bakura said in a concerned but stern voice.

Bakura only used that tone when he was genially worried, it touched Atem a bit, but not enough to persuade him from his goal. Atem nodded and carried back on his way, making sure to grab a change of clothes before leaving the warehouse though. If Yugi woke up in his presence he didn't want to freak the kid out by being covered in blood.

Yugi was barely conscious as Kaiba carried him up to his bedroom and tucked him into his bed. Kaiba told Yugi something, but it just sounded like a fading garbled mess to his ears as he passed back into a black oblivion.

"Do you think we should stay with him?" Jou asked Kaiba in Yugi's bedroom door way.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Atem doesn't know anything about Yugi besides his first name. There are a total of 20 Yugi's in this city, including our own. This should give us twenty nights or hours to come up with a solution to our new dilemma." Kaiba said briskly shutting the door to Yugi's room and leading Jou down the stairs.

"But Seto, Atem knows what Yugi looks like. With his data base, and Yugi's looks it won't be that hard to find him." Jou persisted.

"No, we just have to trust that Yugi will be safe on his own for at least one night. If I have to, I will force him to live with us at the mansion, but until that time, we just have to trust that Yugi will be safe here." Kaiba said now steering Jou out of the house.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Seto, and Yugi isn't the one to pay for it." Jou grumbled back as they both got into Kaiba's sleek black limo.

Atem watched with a kind of sick satisfaction as his cousin got into his limo, and drove off into the night. He was also thankful he had never thought to look up; if he had Atem would have been busted. Atem had done nothing to conceal himself, and had simply been standing upon the roof top right above Yugi's own.

When Atem was sure they were gone, he walked back on the roof a little bit, ran across it and jumped from his roof to Yugi's. Atem knew it had to of made a lot of sound so he waited for Yugi to turn on a light or something. After five minutes of no movement from what he could see however, he carefully crept down to Yugi's window. Looking in he saw that the boy was tucked into bed directly below the window. Carefully opening the window, Atem climbed in and swung himself over Yugi bed to land on the floor. Touching down as quietly as he could, Atem looked quickly over his shoulder to see that Yugi hadn't even stirred.

Frowning, Atem began to wonder if Yugi was in the bed at all, or if it was just a bunch of pillows instead. Though, upon coming closer to the bed, he did indeed see that Yugi was sleeping rather peacefully in it. Yugi looked like the perfect picture of peace and serenity, his face was so relaxed, Atem couldn't help but stare.

Reaching out, Atem used the back of his hand, to graze Yugi's face from his temple to his chin with his fingertips. This was all he had planned to do in the warehouse, why they thought he would do anymore was beyond him. Okay, yes, he was known to take advantage of people from time to time, but was that really their only reason for so much caution?

Atem looked up from Yugi's sleeping face to look around the room. He was met with posters of dueling competitions, duel monsters, and pictures upon pictures of all of Yugi's friends and family. Walking over to the right wall that was covered in these pictures Atem looked for Yugi's friends, pacifically, the ones in his gang.

Atem found a few here and there, but what mostly covered the wall was pictures of Yugi growing up and an old man could constantly be found amongst the pictures. He was either in the background, or right next to a bright and cheerful Yugi. What struck Atem the most though was seeing a picture of just the old man, with the words rest in peace Grandpa, on the bottom of the picture.

So obviously Yugi was alone in the house. Looking through the pictures he saw a couple with a young couple in them, and an infant Yugi. Yugi had acquired his Mother's kind face, and eyes. While from his Father he had acquired his star shaped three colored hair, and short stature. It was apparent, because Yugi's mother was always looking down at the man.

The young couple seemed to be hopeless love struck fools, though they weren't in any of Yugi's pictures after his third birthday. So something must have happened that year to them. Probably an accident of some sort, or they could have been like Yugi, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever it was, Yugi grew up with his Grandpa. Now the old man was gone, looking like he had left Yugi completely alone.

Yugi was alone. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. This would only be too easy for Atem to worm his way into the kid's life. If he was alone, then there was nothing standing in his way from making the boy his and his alone. Atem couldn't have asked for a more perfect scenario, then if he had planned it himself. Whilst Atem was thinking all this, he failed to notice, let alone hear, something sitting up in the bed behind him.

Yugi awoke slowly to someone muttering. Shifting into a sitting position, Yugi looked around the room to see someone checking out the pictures of his life on the wall. Recognizing the back of the head as Atem's, Yugi made to stand up so he could get out by skylight. Upon standing however, he cried out and fell back down, due to the searing pain that had just shot up his left leg.

Atem spun around at the cry of pain, to see Yugi holding back tears as he clutched at his leg. Walking over, he saw Yugi cringe back from him. He stopped when he was about a foot away from Yugi's bed, the boy was shaking with suppressed tears, and his eyes were wide in fear. Yugi must have asked questions this afternoon, and it seemed that Malik had answered them.

"Yugi if I was going to hurt you, I would've done it already." Atem said in an annoyed voice.

"I can't trust you Atem. You're a gang leader, and a gang leader that is notorious for having no value of life." Yugi responded back quietly.

"Then why did I bother to save yours?" Atem spat out.

"So I would owe you something. It sounds as if for every kindness you give; you expect more in return than that kindness was worth." Yugi replied back calmly, no longer shaking.

Atem's eyes narrowed at Yugi. Yugi knew his words were dangerous, and he was sitting duck on the bed. Atem offered assistance with Yugi's thoughts by moving quickly to pin him against his bed. Yugi didn't dare struggle; he didn't want to injure his leg anymore than he probably had already.

"So tell me exactly how much you believe yourself to be worth, Yugi." Atem said his breath ghosting over Yugi's face.

"Nothing, I'm worth nothing." Yugi replied back, turning his face away from Atem's.

Atem pulled back from Yugi's face a little bit. This was not the answer he had been expecting, at all. Everyone thought they were worth something to the world, and yet Yugi thought he wasn't worth anything. Atem could come up with a thousand ways of how Yugi was worth something. The top one on his list being, that he was worth something to Atem. Why else had he saved the kid, he could have let him bleed to death on the alleyway ground. Instead he had picked him up, and carried him back to the warehouse. There he had treated his wound, and bandaged him up.

Reaching out, Atem took both of Yugi's wrists in one of his own, and turned his head to face him, with the other. In Yugi's eyes he saw fear, but deep down an edge of defiance. It was a small spark, but it was there. Atem thought that that defiance needed to be tested, and in one swift motion, he brought his lips crashing down on Yugi's own.

The kiss was rough and aggressive, leaving Yugi barely any room to protest, that didn't mean he couldn't though. Working his mouth around, he was able to get Atem's bottom lip between his teeth, and he clamped them hard around the object. Atem yelped, and yanked his mouth away from Yugi; effectively ripping his lip from the younger's painful grasp. Both males where panting harshly as they stared one another down.

"You're a bastard, you know that right?" Yugi asked still trying to control his breathing.

"I can honestly say that I have been called that before, once. The man was dying when he called me that with his last breath. I never thought I would hear another fool call me it again. It seems I was wrong." Atem responded leering at Yugi as he got control of his breath again. Atem felt his lip with his hand, pulling it away he found it covered in blood. Atem's eyes darkened with anger, as they reconnected with Yugi's.

Yugi's blood ran cold form the look Atem was giving him, but Yugi wasn't really the type to take anything without a fight. Using his right leg, Yugi swung it out and kicked Atem in the gut, sending him flying to the ground, as it was unexpected. Even though Yugi knew it would hurt, he scrambled to his feet and hobbled as fast as he could to his Grandpa's old room. Yugi never knew why his Grandpa had put a lock on his door, but at the moment, Yugi couldn't have been more grateful as he shut the door and locked it. A second later he felt and heard something or somebody slam against the door.

Sliding down the door, Yugi clutched at his left leg, it felt as if it was on fire, and Yugi had no water to quench the burning pain. Still Yugi needed help, so he half crawled half dragged himself over to the nightstand where one of the house phones sat. Grabbing it, Yugi quickly dialed Kaiba's number, praying that he would pick up.

**"****Yugi? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Kaiba answered in the form of a hello.**

"I was, but I woke up to Atem being in my room. He's in my house Kaiba, I don't know how he got in, but I'm scared out of my mind over here. Please I really need your help." Yugi said back in a quiet whisper hoping that Atem couldn't hear him.

**"****What?! How the heck does he know where you live?" Kaiba sounded frantic on the other line.**

"He helped me to carry home some groceries from the farmers market today. Kaiba, he's trying to break down the door to my Grandpa's room. Please, please, can you come over here?" Yugi said in a hurried whisper as a heavy object started to repeatedly slam against the door, each hit louder than the one before it.

**"****I'm on my way. Is there any other way out of that room Yugi?" Kaiba said and asked calmly.**

"No, not with my injury, but it was the only door with a lock. Please hurry." Yugi's voice grew panicked as he started to hear the door crack under the abusive treatment it was receiving.

Yugi heard the line go dead on Kaiba's end, and Yugi stared at the phone in horror. Either Atem had done something to his cable line or Kaiba had hung up on him. Yugi prayed it was the latter, as the door started to splinter, meaning whatever Atem was doing it was working. Yugi just hoped that Kaiba got here before Atem managed to actually break down the door. Yugi didn't want to know what Atem had in store for him.

**Dun dun dun! Oh no, what is to happen next? Guess ya'll will just have to stick around and see. I would like to thank everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and user alike. Don't be afraid to review. Midnight ;p**


	9. Crossed boundaries

**Last chapter of old stuff, after this it's all scrap. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Yugi looked around frantically for another way out, there was the window, but they were on the second floor, that wasn't going to work. It wouldn't hurt to try to trick Atem that Yugi had gotten out that way though. Dragging himself over, Yugi used the window sill to lift himself up so he could open the window. Once he had it open, Yugi shoved the curtains out the window too, to make it seem like he really had gone out that way.

Looking back around the bedroom Yugi noticed that the bed would be the only logical place to hide, dragging himself again, he scrambled to get underneath it. Once Yugi was under the bed, he noticed that one of the boards in the bed's frame looked funny, it appeared to have a slit of space in it. Dragging his body over Yugi felt in that space, and eyes widening in amazement when the board rolled back to reveal a small space of sorts.

Thinking this was his only chance, as the wood was finally giving way; Yugi lifted himself into that small space, and was even more surprised when he tumbled into a crevice of sorts. Trying to close the door to this new hiding spot, Yugi found himself unable, as the handle was no bigger than that of the width of a penny. Scrambling in the track, Yugi found a penny, quickly using it; Yugi slid the door shut, and huddled in whatever small space he had fallen into. Clutching the penny to his chest, Yugi gave a tiny cry of fright as he heard the door finally give way to Atem's abuse.

"Alright, that was a really thick door, and an amazing kick. However, I do intend to punish you for your insolence Yu-what the?" Atem said loudly to the room. Yugi heard, he actually _heard_, Atem walking over to the window.

"No way, he couldn't of, not with that injury he had, there's no way he could have gotten out from here." Yugi heard Atem mutter to himself, making Yugi wonder just where he was exactly.

Obviously he was still in the room with Atem, but where, _where_ in the room with Atem was he? He had tumbled into this small hideaway spot, and looking at its design Yugi would guess that he was in the trunk at the end of his Grandpa's bed. But that was impossible, the trunk wasn't large enough for a person to fit into, so could he be under it somehow? As Yugi was contemplating this, Atem had walked away from the window, and had started to talk openly to the apparently empty room.

"Alright Yugi, I know how much you like games, so let's make a deal huh? _If_ I find you, we go on a date, that's it, just a date. If I _don't_,then you get away with my kindness free of charge, _this_ time." Atem wagered, hoping Yugi actually _was_ in the room, and he _wasn't_ talking to a big empty space.

Yugi shook slightly as Atem's footsteps grew closer, and a sudden sheen of light shined all around him, not an ounce touched him, but it magnified for Yugi just where he was. He was literally in the floor, under his Grandpa's shoe trunk, which left Yugi to wonder when his Grandpa had put this new addition into the house. At the moment though, Yugi was far from complaining, as the light was taken away, meaning Atem had shut the lid to the trunk.

Yugi remained as still as a shadow on the ground, as he heard Atem ripping the room apart to find him. He heard clothes hitting the ground, as Atem tore through his Grandpa's closet. The curtain from the bathroom thrown to the side, its bar clattering to the tile flooring. He heard Atem's frustrations as he ripped one drawer after another from the dresser. Last he heard the thump of knees hit the floor as Atem looked under the bed. A growling voice entered the room as Atem became even angrier at being unable to find his quarry.

"Where are you?" Atem growled out as Yugi heard a resounding thunk against his hiding spot.

It was silent in the room, as Atem just seemed to stand there, looking at the trunk. There was a squeak of floor boards as Atem bent down to examine this new discovery. It appeared that the trunk was nailed to the floor.

"But, why? Why nail down _this_ trunk to the floor? What does he think I'm going to do, take the shoes? Unless there's more to this trunk then meets the eye, unless it's hiding something underneath it." Atem said quietly to himself.

Yugi heard the scratch of blunt nails, as the trunk's handles were taking into two hands. This was it; Yugi as done for, Atem had found him. He couldn't go anywhere; the small space he was in was only as big as the trunk was. Yugi curled up in on himself as he waited for those nails to lift out of the floor one by one.

"YUGI?! YUGI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kaiba's voice tore through the still and silent house. Yugi heard the two handles fall back into place, as Atem released them in shock.

"Kaiba? The kid called Kaiba? The little devil, well until next time Yugi, you win this round." Atem whispered down at the trunk, before he hurried over to the window and jumped out of it.

Yugi heard something hit the ground outside his Grandpa's window, at the same time that he heard hurried footsteps up the stairs. Yugi scrambled to get out of his hideaway spot, fitting the penny into place he slid the door out of the way, and pulled himself out. Yugi was just climbing out from under the bed when Kaiba made it towards the door, which was thrown open wide, and had a hole in the middle.

"Oh my Ra, what did he do to this door? Your Grandpa and I thought this door could withstand anything. Apparently we were wrong." Kaiba said looking at it flabbergasted.

"I'm sure it could have, if the one trying to get in wasn't a persistent Atem." Yugi said quietly clutching his leg to him.

Kaiba looked down at him, before making his way through the trashed room to get to him. Scooping him up, Kaiba proceeded to Yugi's room, where he placed him on the bed. Kaiba then went and collected some things for Yugi and put them in a bag. Placing that bag on his shoulder, he re-picked up Yugi and carried him out of the house.

"Where are you taking me Kaiba?" Yugi asked not really caring, but wanting to know anyway.

"My mansion, until we can get your home Atem proofed, you'll be staying there." Kaiba said putting Yugi and the bag into his limo, before climbing in himself.

"Okay." Yugi said sleepily, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Nothing made Yugi feel more at ease than being around his friends.

Kaiba waited five minutes before whipping out his phone and speed dialing Atem. He didn't have to wait long until he picked up. That was unusual; it normally took him two rings before he answered not one.

"What the hell Kaiba? I almost had the kid, and then you come bursting in? Who do you think you are, a _hero_?" Atem's voice yelled through the ear piece.

"Do mind talking in a more quiet voice, Yugi's sleeping. What were you doing in his house anyway? What right do you think you have to go in anyway?" Kaiba replied back in a fervent whisper.

"What, I can't check up on my new favorite?" Atem asked arrogantly.

"No you can't. Yugi isn't allowed to be your new favorite. Have you forgotten where your boundary lines are?" Kaiba asked vindictively.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Atem asked.

"I think you need some time to rethink your methods of action, Atem. Mira doesn't take kindly to trespassers and this would be the second time you've trespassed." Kaiba said.

"Mira's just some girl with an arrogant attitude. I'm going to lay her out real soon, so don't even worry about it." Atem replied in a bored tone.

"Mira isn't some girl Atem. She's the boss of the Police Block, and she runs her territory with an iron fist, fear, and respect. You'd have to get past her Knights and Queen anyway before even thinking of disposing of their King. Chew on that for awhile." Kaiba said briskly snapping his phone shut.

"KAI-!" Atem started to yell before he was cut off.

Atem stared at his phone in disbelief that Kaiba had just hung up on him like that. The kid was on the other side of his tracks; well he'd already known that. He didn't live in his territory, the kid was undeniably in a safe zone, and Atem couldn't touch him. But that didn't bother him; the kid obviously had to travel through his territory to get to and from school. So he'd just grab him when he wasn't in Mira's _precious_ little box. He'd have free range of him then.

[Mira]

"I don't care! Fucking find them! Anzu and those Pawns should have been back hours ago! I want to know where they are, and I want to know now!" Mira shouted at some random Pawns. She couldn't be bothered with their names. Besides that was Rebecca's job anyway, to know the name of every one of her girls. The Pawns scrambled to get their shoes on and rush out the door to do some scouting for the Knight and Pawns.

Mira fell on the blazing orange couch with an aggravated sigh. Anzu was never late, she knew better. She'd been with the crew since Mira herself was. She knew how Mira was forced to become this cruel tyrant. She was raised to be a leader, and a leader is what she was. She owned her territory and no one was stupid enough to mess with her. Not if they want to be beaten beyond recognition that was.

"Rough night?" Serenity asked from behind her.

"Yes. Atem breached my borders, and now Anzu's gone missing." Mira said closing her eyes.

"Oh, Atem wasn't the only one. Marik, Otogi, and Bakura were seen hovering nearby too." Serenity said with a slight frown on her face.

"Yeah, go get Olivia Brown, Tracy Grey, Natalie Casper, and that new girl Sheila Rauch for me would you? I have a special job for them and you." Mira said thoughtfully her moss green eyes becoming darker.

"Okay." Serenity said walking out of the room. Vivian came rushing in a moment later.

"We found them." Vivian said her face painted with worry.

"So where are the bitches?" Mira asked.

"Dead, all six of them. They were found out in a niche alleyway along the border between the Park and our own territory. Derby Street one of the Pawns said." Vivian explained.

"What mother ass fucker would be stupid enough to touch my girls?" Mira asked in a dead calm voice.

"I don't have a clue, King." Vivian said.

"Find a Pawn to get Clarissa Joust for me. Then fetch Rebecca, and return with her. I need you girls to help me out with something. It's gonna be an all-nighter tonight." Mira said getting up and moving toward the fireplace when her phone went off. Mira looked at the screen before flipping it open.

**"****I thought you should know that Atem was in your territory again tonight, and he trashed the Mutou's place." Kaiba said cutting straight to the point without even saying hello.**

"He did what?!" Mira shouted into the phone.

**"****You heard me, he broke into Yugi's house, and from the bruises on Yugi's lips it appears they shared a kiss as well." Kaiba said calmly into the phone.**

"That little miscreant, it seems we need to re-establish his boundaries for him. Let him know where he stands, and where his territory _ends_." Mira said

**"****Your territory, your rules, but I've already reminded him so it's all taken care of. There doesn't need to be anymore tension between you two, there's already enough of that." Kaiba said hurriedly.**

"Yugi's in my territory, so you don't have a say about that, when The Demon's go after one of my own, I take that personally. No, Atem isn't going to get away with this; I'm going to make him pay for his destructive actions. Consider the Police Block hot on his trail, because I'm dealing with enough shit, and don't need to worry about one of my Civilians right now." Mira said vindictively before hanging up.

Mira threw the phone at the wall where it broke into two pieces. Mira ran a hand down her face, just what she needed, more crap to deal with. Mutou's was just on the edge of her border between Atem's and her territory. Kaiba had probably already taken him to his mansion, so she didn't need to worry about his whereabouts, he was in safe hands. What Mira wouldn't give for a beer right now, anything to take off the edge of her frustrations. Rebecca and Vivian walked into the room the same time that Serenity did with the four girls she requested she find.

"Give me a second Knights." Mira said motioning for them to sit down on the couch. Rebecca and Vivian walked over and sat down.

"Okay, what's this special job?" Serenity asked.

"I need you to map out Atem's territory for me. He doesn't seem to know where it _ends_ and other's _begin_. So go find a couple of his Servants, drain their blood, I don't care how many it takes, and paint out his lines in red. Don't forget Satake's area too, for all we know Atem could be travelling up his lanes too. Then I want you to give Atem a message for me, Serenity." Mira said examining her fingernails like she wasn't ordering a massacre on innocent lives but instead talking about the weather.

"What kind?" Serenity asked.

"Well, my Queen, let me write it out for you." Mira said grabbing a piece of paper and pen off the coffee table and writing something on it, and then handing it to Serenity.

"Natalie, you're in charge of Sheila, and Serenity, Tracy and Olivia. If things go right tonight we could be acquiring more Knights." Mira said briskly before waving them off. Clarissa walked into the room just then.

"I need you to go down to the Park and Derby Street and see if you can dig up any clues that caused the deaths of the six girls that will be there. Take as many Pawns as you need, and make sure to bring those girls home." Mira ordered promptly. Clarissa nodded leaving the room to perform her task.

Mira walked over to a cabinet and pulled out another cell phone. She had tons seeing as she broke one at least once a week in her frustrations. Pocketing it Mira turned to Vivian and Rebecca on the couch and motioned for them to follow her.

They followed Mira through the house until they came to the basement door. Mira opened it and ushered them inside. Flicking on the light they headed downstairs and were met with cabinet upon cabinet of filing cabinets.

"We need to find someone with a vendetta against us. So Vivian you'll handle A-H, Rebecca K-U, and I'll handle T-Z, get started." Mira ordered. Vivian and Rebecca gave each other of look of 'it's going to be a long night' behind her back before getting started on their respective tasks.

**Of course there will still be the main themes but it's going to be very different. Anyway, thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	10. Hello Yugi

**Go figure, I update because I feel like I won't have any time too for the next three days, only for my plans to get pushed back. Oh well, you guys get another chapter out of it. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Yugi sat on the lilac sofa in Kaiba's huge entertainment room playing a racing game with Mokuba. Mokuba was a Kaiba's younger brother of four years and he had shaggy black hair, with bright hazel eyes. He could be schooling the kid, but instead decided to let him win a few games. Nobody won against Yugi unless he wanted them to. If you won a game against Yugi it was because he let you, not because you actually beat him. Mokuba was too young to understand this though, and ran to go tell his big brother Kaiba after he had beat Yugi again. Yugi heard Kaiba congratulate him on his success, before Mokuba came flying back to play another round against him. Yugi couldn't the help the smile that lit up his face at seeing the joy on Mokuba's.

"Hey Yugi, how're you feeling?" Ryou asked coming into the room with his younger sister of three years Amane trailing behind. She was holding the teddy bear that Ryou had gotten her for her birthday last year. It was light brown with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. Amane was a beautiful young girl, with white blonde hair that hovered around her waist and doe brown eyes like her brother.

"Hey Ryou, better than last night. Hey Amane, you want to help me beat Mokuba, he's already schooled me three times in a row already." Yugi asked the small girl kindly. She nodded her head eagerly.

"Well come on then." Yugi said motioning her to come closer.

Yugi sat Amane and her teddy in his lap and held the controller with her. He showed her which button was the accelerator, which one was the break, and what button she needed to press for the items to be activated, Yugi would handle all the turns. Together it took them five times to beat Mokuba, but it was worth it to see her face light up with glee as she ran to Ryou to tell him. He had seen her beat Mokuba, but he pretended to be so surprised, his happiness however wasn't faked, he was truly happy at seeing her face light up in joy. Ryou would do anything to keep that smile on her face after their parents perished in a drive by shortly after Amane was put on formula food. It was about a year after that that he ran into Bakura.

"You know Yugi, keep teaching these two all your tricks, and they might just beat you one day." Ryou said bouncing Amane on his knee.

"You think they might?" Yugi asked skeptically.

"I do indeed." Ryou said letting Amane slip off his lap to go sit in Yugi's again.

"Well, I've already beaten him several times." Mokuba boasted.

"You have?" Ryou asked like he was surprised by this. Mokuba nodded wisely at him.

"Well, do you want to see two old pros go at it?" Ryou asked him.

"No! I wanna play Yugi!" he protested immediately.

"Okay, okay, play Yugi. I'll school him when you're taking your nap." Ryou said.

"Oh you will, will you?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if a four year old can beat you, than I should have no problem doing it." Ryou teased.

"I suppose you do have a point." Yugi said back like he was thinking it over, Ryou knew that he wasn't.

"'Ugi! 'Ugi! Play! Play!" Amane said tugging on his shirt to get his attention.

"Alright, alright, I'm playing." Yugi said laughing as he held the controller with the little girl again.

If you were to ask Yugi why he doted upon his friends younger siblings so much, his answer would be simple. He had almost been an older brother once, but the chance had been snatched from him when he was three years old. He was so excited to welcome his new sister into the world; Sakura Anne Mutou would have been her name. He never got the chance. Three months before she was to be born, his parents were killed in a shooting at the Park. The Park which since has been dubbed a safe zone, no violence allowed, was where they were found with several bullets in them. He had some idea as to why his Mother had been shot with her being the Queen to Lucy Haley Kiryu, Mira Himitsu Kiryu's Mother, but his Father had been an innocent, a casualty the police had said. He hadn't understood what the police meant by that at the time, but now that he was older he understood perfectly. When Sakura was born, Yugi was told that she was going to be raised to be Mira's Queen, and that he would have to be a good big brother and look after her in her younger years, until she could look after herself. He couldn't wait, and then the shooting had happened and it was like a rug had been yanked out from under his feet. He'd lost his parents, and unborn sister all in one day.

The next three days after that had been chaos. A lot of lives were lost, and one of the gangs obliterated, Hornet's Nest they were called. After that it was determined that people of power and high standings were to be put in charge of each gang. So Penny was put in charge of Police Block, Kaiba The Demon's, and Dartz Jest Killers. They were known as the Peacekeepers, and they were meant to keep peace between the gangs. A task easier said than done, with so many territory jumpers. You could join Mira's, better known as King, all girl crew where he lived. Atem's, Yugi thought he went by the code name Pharaoh but he wasn't sure, all guy crew. Or you could join Satake's, Captain, mixed crew. The only catch, once you joined the crew you had to forsaken your territory and live in the new one, if the territory you lived in wasn't the one you were joining in to begin with.

Because Yugi had a personal connection to Mira, he made sure to stay in his own territory most of the time. It wouldn't do for her to think he was betraying her kindness for allowing him and his Grandfather to stay in her territory after his Mother had died. Usually if the Lady of the household died, the family was killed or kicked out of the territory. Yugi and his Grandfather had been allowed to stay under two conditions, one that they don't betray or abuse the family, and two when they both left the territory they either gave the family the game shop or set it on fire. The choice was always theirs, but Yugi knew they wanted the game shop for profit, so he intended to give it them when he went to College.

Mira had been as young as him when everything had happened and he watched her lose her childish features to be replaced with a cold ruthless killer. Her main goal was to protect her girls and kill anyone who dared to touch them. Most of the girls came from broken and abusive homes. So to be put under Mira's care was like a blessing, until you go into training, than it turned into hell, but if you survived the three month process, you were in. You were a part of her family. Yugi had seen some of the exercises, like running up and down the street in the middle of winter during a snowfall in a sports bra and short short shorts. Mira was tough, but she had to be, not many people took her seriously at first when she had first taken over the job as a freshman in High School. He wasn't sure if many still did. She could put the fear of God into any man, but how many actually took her seriously?

"Yugi."

And then there was Atem, Yugi had heard of him before in passing by conversations, but had never met him until a couple of days ago. He seemed to have a softer nature to him than Mira's which was strange, weren't men supposed to be unrelenting in arrogance and self assertiveness? He knew that Satake was that way, from the couple times that he had run into the bully. Well, he'd never actually bullied Yugi personally, more like watched as he was pummeled into the ground. If he was a girl, Mira would have been on his ass faster than you could say my King's Lady for standing by and doing nothing. But he was thinking about Atem, Yugi had to admit there was a rugged handsomeness to him. He was a good kisser too, even if the kiss had been forced upon him, he still had some skills in that department. Oh, he could already imagine Kaiba's face if he heard his thoughts about the gang leader right now, he'd be less than pleased. Especially after he told Yugi to stay away from him.

"Yugi."

He couldn't help it though; he'd always been attracted to the delinquent boys. Let's see there had been Tony Washer, Marcus Light, Howard Grayson, George Lucas, and now Atem Kodai. If he could attract Yugi with a simple kiss, he wondered what he could do with rest of his body. Yugi wanted to find out, but he didn't want to betray his friends trust either. They'd made it very clear to him that if he still wanted to have a future of getting out of this town; he needed to stay away from Atem. Such a dilemma, give in to his attraction for bad boys or stay away from said attraction?

"'Ugi, you no listen!" a small little girls voice said as his face was suddenly pulled to look down into two small doe brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Amane, I was thinking about grown up things." Yugi said running a hand through her soft hair.

"It naptime, sing us sleep?" Amane asked. Yugi looked over her head to glare at Ryou.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Is it my fault they like your voice better than mine?" Ryou said as he glanced at Yugi's penetrating gaze. Yugi rolled his eyes before standing up, and taking both Mokuba's and Amane's hands and leading them down the hall towards the naptime room.

"Aright, what do you want me to sing?" Yugi asked as soon as the two were tucked into the same bed together.

"Twinkle twinkle!" Amane said.

"Tea pot!" Mokuba said at the same time.

"Alright I'll sing both." Yugi said. Starting up Twinkle twinkle little star, Yugi was half way through it by the time that the two were out cold. Yugi backed out of the room as he continued singing. Yugi quietly shut the door as he finished the song and turned around only to get a face full of someone's chest. An arm snagged around his waist before he could fall to the floor, and he found himself supported against a very fine body. Yugi looked up and his eyes connected with crimson.

"Hello Yugi." Atem greeted a wicked smile curving about his lips.

**Well, I hope this chapter was informative. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	11. Frustrations

**Well, I suppose you guys have waited long enough for the next chapter. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Mira threw the 26 folders on the table in her room, and sighed as she sat down on the bed. 26 people could have possibly poisoned Anzu with cyanide, and had her five Pawns killed execution style. Execution style of taking care of victims was Satake's style, but he had a solid alibi, with eight people including the Peacekeeper Dartz to back it up. So either someone was mimicking his style, or it was a set up. Either way, Mira had a serious problem. Mira ran a hand over her face and stood back up, going over to the folders she picked them back up and starting to sort through them.

Some names she cancelled out at once, Like Clarissa Joust, she'd been in the house at the time of the incident. Yugi Mutou, he'd been shot, bandaged up, and then harassed in his own home by Atem Kodai as this was happening. Penny Yoru, she was a Peacekeeper and would have to be a fool to mess with her carefully constructed peace. Penny knew better than anyone how brutal Mira could be, as Mira had shot her own brother for looking at her in a leering way. There was Natalie Casper too, she had raised Mira into the leader that she was, and she was blood family too. She was Mira's Aunt. You don't double cross your own blood, which was the very first lesson that she was taught by her Aunt. Last there was Rebecca Hawkins, she was in the house keeping track of the Pawns coming and going at the time that the incident happened, so she had a solid alibi as well.

That left 21 people as possible murderers. Mira set the folders aside; she would have Serenity help her weed out the weaklings later, as she pulled pictures and information out of the folder, that Clarissa had handed her this morning, from the scene of the crime.

In one picture it showed all the girls how they'd been found, before it showed them lying on their backs on the cement faces up. Another picture showed a cup of what looked like coffee or hot chocolate on the ground, with half of a cigarette in it, some distance away from where the girls had been found. There was a cut on one of the Pawns ankle with Anzu's switchblade lying close by. Another picture showed the words DANGER l, what that meant Mira hadn't a clue. Obviously there was danger in her crew, but why only write danger? Why not give her a fucking name to work with? Unless, the 'l' wasn't a lower case L at all, it was possible that it was a line. The beginning of a name unfinished. There were too many names starting with a straight line going down though, for it to be of any use to her. If only she'd been able to write out a full letter, then she'd have something to go on. Still, Mira admired Anzu's strength of will; she had managed to write out something before dying. She'd been strong, and it was a hard loss that Mira had felt over her death. The Pawns probably hadn't seen their own deaths coming like Anzu had, that could be the only reason why she tried to send Mira a message; she knew that she was dying.

"Mira, you've been working for 24 hours straight, take a break already." Serenity said standing in the doorway of the room.

"And I'll work for 24 more until I get the name of the killer among us." Mira said back in a cold voice.

"Don't take out your pent up emotions on me." Serenity said back moving into the room.

"Take these folders and sort out the weaklings and those who had alibis the night that Anzu and the Pawns died. Also, did you get the job I assigned you last night done?" Mira said briskly ignoring her comment.

"80 pints to map out the lines, and leave a message for Atem." Serenity said smiling cruelly.

"20 Servants huh? Well done, how about the others?" Mira congratulated and asked.

"Sheila's not quite ready for the field yet, she threw up after she killed her one victim. Tracy and Olivia however, slashed throats without even batting an eye, they're more than ready, they're heartless." Serenity boasted.

"Good, good, have Natalie work some more with Sheila. That girl, with her size, is a great asset to us, and I want to use her for all she's worth someday." Mira said absent mindedly.

"Mira, what about these folders?" Serenity asked noticing the ones that Mira had put aside.

"They all have alibis." Mira said looking up briefly before looking back down at the paper she was reading about the crime scene.

"Penny didn't, she was MIA." Serenity muttered thoughtfully.

"Penny is meant to keep peace not break it." Mira said back sternly.

"Alright, I'll sort through these 21 folders and tell you what I find. May I request Clarissa's help though?" Serenity asked.

"You may, have her dig deep on anyone who seems out of place." Mira consented.

"Thank you, and Mira?"

"Hm?"

"Do try to get some sleep." Serenity said before leaving.

"I'll sleep when I avenge Anzu." Mira muttered to the empty room.

[At Kaiba's]

"Hello Yugi." Atem greeted a wicked smile curving about his lips.

"Hey Atem, thanks for catching me, but do you mind letting go?" Yugi asked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Atem asked pulling him closer and brushing a hand over his face.

"Because it would be the appropriate thing to do." Yugi said placing his hands on the man's chest as he prepared to push him away.

"There is hardly anything appropriate about me." Atem said leaning down.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Kaiba yelled.

"Hush, kids are sleeping!" Yugi said franticly turning his head towards Kaiba.

"Release him cousin!" Kaiba ordered.

"Cousin? You two are related? I don't see it, sorry." Yugi said wiggling trying to break free.

"Well, Kaiba is my cousin, the king of worst timing." Atem growled out his arms tightening, not loosening, around Yugi.

"Atem, you came here for something and I doubt it was Yugi. What do you want?" Kaiba asked coming closer.

"First, I'll take this." He said before swiftly placing his lips over Yugi's in a brief kiss. He pulled away before Yugi had time to respond and let him go.

"Second, there is a huge red line surrounding my territory, and 20 of my Servants vanished in the night." Atem said an angry gleam entering his eyes.

"That's sounds like Mira's handiwork." Yugi said before walking off. Atem watched him walk away noticing the defined sway in his hips as he walked. He turned back to face Kaiba.

"What?" he asked.

"You're no longer a new Leader to the gang Atem, it's time you stopped being so dependent on me. Pull your gang together and figure out what's going on yourself. Now get out of my house, and leave Yugi here on your way out." Kaiba said in a dismissing tone.

"Tch, you're useless at the worst of times cousin. Besides your blood to the family, blood is supposed to support the main branch of the unit." Atem said coldly.

"Not if that same blood isn't in the gang life to begin with. I'm merely your Peacekeeper, Atem. That's my job, to keep the peace." Kaiba said briskly before walking down the hallway in the same direction Yugi had gone.

Atem narrowed his eyes at his back, before walking back down the stairs, and out the front doors. He stomped towards his black with red racing stripes Volvo. Atem slammed the door shut, and rested his head against the steering wheel for a minute before whipping out his phone.

_Hey, you find out what that message says yet Marik? ~Atem_

**Yeah, we figured it out. ~Marik**

_Well? ~Atem_

**It says a loss of numbers is equal to the amount of room in the territory. Stay off our turf!-PB ~Marik**

_Damn it Mira! ~Atem_

**And we found the 20 Servants as well. ~Marik**

_And? ~Atem_

**They were stuffed in dumpsters all over town. The mangled bodies aren't very pretty. We took pictures anyway though. ~Marik**

_Send them to me. I'm going to pay a visit to Mira. ~Atem_

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket, turned on his car and put her in drive and raced out of the Mansion's circular driveway. Atem drove his car to the east edge of his territory to see a figure standing in the middle of the road. Atem slammed on his breaks turning his steering wheel hard to the left. The figure didn't move or flinch as the car stopped a mere six inches away from them. Atem rolled down his window to see that it was Mira; she'd been waiting for him.

"Pity your tires didn't go over the line, now I don't get to slash them." Mira said calmly flicking her switchblade closed and stuffing it in her back pocket. Atem opened his door got out and slammed it closed, making the frame shake slightly with the force used.

"What the hell is your problem?" Atem demanded.

"With you? Oh, I don't have one anymore." Mira said her eyes flicking down to the thick red line on the ground and smiling slightly.

"Really? So you just painted the boundary around my territory in the middle of the night for fun, and killed 20 of my Servants too?" Atem asked squatting down to run his fingers over the still slightly wet liquid.

"Did you know there's about four pints of blood in each human body?" Mira asked stuffing her hands into her bright orange sweater.

"And this is relevant how?" Atem asked confused.

"It took 80 to make that line and sign. Have a nice day." Mira said coldly before turning around and walking off. Atem looked down at the red line on the ground, and the color of it on his hand. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"YOU USED THEIR BLOOD?!" He screamed after her whipping out his gun. She simply raised a hand to wave before disappearing around a corner.

Atem clenched his hand leaving crescent moons on his palm. Mira was going to pay for this; he would find a way to make her pay. Leaning against his car Atem thought of a dozen ways to make her pay, none of which he had even a chance of accomplishing without getting himself killed in the process. He needed Bakura's deviant mind for this. Putting his gun away he got back in his car and drove off back to his warehouse home.

[Yugi]

"Would you mind explaining to me what that was back there?" Kaiba demanded.

"That was nothing. I was about to push him away when you showed up. That's the only reason my hands were on his chest, I swear." Yugi said turning to him.

"Oh yes, because that's exactly what it looked like from my angle. I saw Atem leaning in towards you and you looking up at him as he did so. Care to get something, some _lie_, off your chest Yugi? I'm all ears." Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"And what am I lying about exactly?" Yugi asked rolling his eyes too.

"Yours and Atem's relationship." Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"What relationship Kaiba? We don't have one nor will we ever." Yugi said in a 'you're being ridiculous' tone of voice.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Kaiba insisted.

"Well maybe you need to get your eyes checked!" Yugi said. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at him.

"Look, Kaiba, there is nothing going on between us. Atem must have been coming up the stairs, and I was coming out of the room at the same time and we sort of collided in with each other. He stopped me from falling on my rump by looping an arm around my waist, that's it." Yugi explained pinching he bridge of his nose in slight frustration.

"And the kiss?" Kaiba asked.

"Was all Atem, believe me that man has a nasty habit for kissing me." Yugi said turning away.

"Did you like it?" Kaiba asked.

"Like what?" Yugi asked confused sitting down on the lilac couch.

"His kiss." Kaiba said.

"Man's got skills, there's no denying it." Yugi said stretching his arms over the back of the couch.

"Don't ever let him hear you say that, he would completely take advantage." Kaiba said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"The only flaw though, is that he's aggressive. I don't like aggressive kissing men." Yugi said leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"So you'll stay away from him then? Atem is aggressive 100% of the time." Kaiba said quickly.

"Don't worry Kaiba I won't get involved with him." Yugi said opening his eyes and raising his head.

"So, now that we've got that settled, you ready for me to school you, Yugi?" Ryou asked who'd been quiet for the entire conversation.

"Bring it on." Yugi smirked grabbing a controller off the couch.

[Atem]

"So Yugi Rida Mutou?" Atem asked.

"Yes, he's a Civilian of Mira's, but there's no woman living in the house strangely enough. So he must be important to her, just not important enough to keep a constant eye on. Get Yugi Mutou and you have your revenge." Bakura said smirking.

"Just get? Not kill?" Atem asked surprised.

"The kid's too beautiful to kill, and I know you'll never pull the trigger anyway. Just use him and drop him." Bakura said.

"That I can do." Atem said smirking right back.

"No strings attached…" Bakura started.

"Means there's plenty of lovers to have." Atem finished with a wolfish grin.

[Penny]

"I was able to take out Anzu, and more easily than I expected too." Penny said.

"Good, good." A male voice said smoke streaming out of the dark alley.

"I expect that I'll be able to take out Vivian next, and Rebecca after her. Mira doesn't have anyone lined up to become Knights yet. She's still training the little brats." Penny continued on.

"Don't underestimate her Penny. She's highly intelligent, and will be looking for a killer to deliver a punishment crueler than death upon." The male reminded her.

"You don't think I know that? Who spent all these years getting close enough to her to accomplish our ultimate goal huh?" Penny asked out rudely.

"Who came up with the plan while you were crying over the body of your brother?" the male retaliated.

"You did." Penny said.

"Exactly, and if you don't mess up and do exactly as I say, I'll have more land, and you'll have revenge." The male said as more smoke streamed out of the dark alley.

"I know." Penny said.

"You should get back and offer your condolences and help. Word should have travelled up to you about it by now." the male said.

"Okay, we'll meet up again after Vivian is dead." Penny said before walking away.

"Yeah, well when all of this is over Penny, and I've used you for what I want, you'll be joining that pile of bodies." The male chuckled out before dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

**Things are getting dangerous. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	12. Kidnapped

**Well, here you guys are with another chapter! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Mira, I just heard. Are you okay?" Penny asked walking into the bedroom.

Mira's head snapped up as she studied the woman in front of her. Penny was a dark skinned girl with stormy grey eyes, and shoulder length black hair that shimmered purple under the right angle of light. She was of average height for a woman, and wasn't that bad looking either with her oval face and cherry red lips. She was Mira's Peacekeeper, and Mira wanted to know why peace was the last thing in her territory for the past 49 hours.

"Where the fuck have you been for the past 48 hours?" Mira asked coldly setting down the folder and closing it.

"I've been busy." Penny said.

"Yeah, well Serenity has been calling you for the past six. What's the matter can't pick up a phone?" Mira asked standing up and crossing he arms.

"I have a company to run. I can't be concerned with the whereabouts of every one of your precious girls all the time." Penny retaliated moving into the room more.

"And I'm violent, so don't fuck with me. You've been MIA for the past 48 hours according to your secretary over at Yoru Industries. So here's how it's going to work, you give me an alibi and I won't light you up where you stand." Mira said pulling a gun out that was taped to the underside of her table for emergencies. She took of the safety and aimed it at Penny's throat.

Penny took out her phone and scrolled down to a familiar number. It was a number she used whenever she was in a tight situation. This person could lie through their teeth and people believed them. She'd already called them ahead of time to tell them that they'd been in a meeting together for the past 46 hours discussing a new product that they were thinking of mass producing.

"Here, just press dial." Penny said throwing the phone to her. Mira caught it without even moving the gun. She pressed dial and put to her ear never once letting her eyes leave Penny's.

**"****Penny?" a man's voice asked.**

"No your bitch needs an alibi. You got one for her?" Mira asked noticing with satisfaction as Penny's nose wrinkled in distaste at being called a bitch.

**"****Penny and I were discussing the latest project we're thinking of mass producing for the past 46 hours. She was with me, I guarantee it." the man said.**

"Really? What's the project?" Mira asked not buying the story in the slightest.

**"****A kid's toy that sings and dances." The man said sounding confident.**

"Can't wait to hear all about it." Mira said smirking and snapping the phone shut.

"So, tell us about this amazing toy of yours, Penny." Mira said throwing the phone back to her.

"You heard him it sings and dances." Penny said catching and pocketing the phone.

"Fuck." Mira muttered lowering the gun and putting the safety back on.

"Just remember I hold the power Mira, you don't want to mess with me." Penny said as she was leaving.

"And I'm violent and vicious, but you should already know that right? So it would be foolish for you to fuck with me." Mira said back making her freeze.

"Look I came to say I'm sorry for your losses." Penny said.

"Losses Penny?" Mira asked.

"The Pawns and Anzu Mazaki?" Penny questioned back.

"Oh, thanks for your condolences. They're…good to hear in these rough times." Mira said looking away and slowly sitting back down. Penny nodded and left. Mira took out her personal cell, and started to text Serenity.

Hey, Queen, how much did you tell Penny's secretary? ~King

**I told her about Anzu's death. ~Queen**

And the Pawns? ~King

**No, I never mentioned the Pawns deaths to her secretary. ~Queen**

How odd. ~King

**Odd? ~Queen**

If no one told Penny about the Pawns deaths how did she know about them? ~King

**That is strange. ~Queen**

Next time she comes around, put a tracker on her car. I want to know where's going at all times. And send Clarissa up here, I need her to trace a number for me. ~King

**Clarissa went home two hours ago. ~Queen**

Why? ~King

**Her little sisters? ~Queen**

Right, well have her see me as soon as she gets back in. I need this number traced ASAP. ~King

**Will do. Is it all right if I go see Jou? ~Queen**

Take a dozen Pawns with you, and tell the Mutt I said hello. ~King

**Will do. ~Queen**

Something wasn't right. Penny had a solid alibi, and yet she knew more than she was supposed to. Mira set the phone down and picked up Penny's folder again. This was a ridiculous thought; Penny was her _Peacekeeper_ for fucking sake, why would she want to start a war? And with her of all people? Mira shook her head and threw the folder in a drawer to deal with later. She looked at the rest of the people she had crossed off automatically. Natalie was Family. Clarissa was her techie. Rebecca her Knight, she wouldn't kill one of her sisters. That left Yugi, but she'd grown up with him. He wouldn't even raise a fist to protect himself from his enemy. The thought of him killing was preposterous. Which left her with Penny again. The rest of those folders had been Pawns as Serenity and Clarissa had discovered. Pawns knew better than to fuck with their King, and all of them had an alibi.

Maybe she was dealing with someone outside of the gang? An outside party who was trying to frame Penny. That was very possible; she could definitely see someone like Satake doing that. But the question remained as to why? Well, there was land, but to start a war over something like that was so stupid. Mira's crew could flatten theirs in a day if they were given guns. She had the woman power of 500 strong. Satake was working with 350 strong, and Atem 400 strong. Satake was the odd one out.

Mira ran a hand through her hair, her brain was getting dizzy and tired going around in circles. She needed more than what she had to do something, anything, worth justification. Right now all she had was the word DANGER, a straight line, a dead Knight and five dead Pawns. That wasn't much to go on. She supposed she should start getting ready their funerals, and kick Jason McKleevy, Lily Trust's boyfriend, out of her territory and back into Atem's. He was a good man to Lily, so she wouldn't kill him. Of course he could stay until after the funeral, but after that he would have to leave. If there wasn't a Lady in the house, no man was allowed to be in her territory. Yugi Mutou being the only exception to that rule.

Mira got up and went to make some phone calls. After they were done she vowed to get some shut eye, if only for a few hours. It wouldn't do anyone any good if their leader and protector was so dead on their feet that she couldn't even raise a hand to protect herself. Mira yawned at just the idea of sleep, and left the bedroom so she wouldn't be tempted to go to sleep right then and there.

[Yugi]

Yugi was crying in the guest bedroom that he was occupying. He'd just received the news from Serenity that Anzu was dead. He couldn't believe that: one someone would actually have the guts to kill a Knight, and two that they hadn't been caught yet. Anzu had been a good friend to him once, beating the shit out of Ushio when she'd come across him being pummeled by the bully in Middle school. They'd grown apart over the years, when she got involved with Mira's gang, but that didn't mean he thought of her as anything less than his friend.

He couldn't believe that she was gone. She could throw the best right hook that he'd ever seen, and losing her would be a big blow to Mira. It was Anzu's job to keep the Pawns in shape and line. With her gone, they could run naked and wild, if they weren't afraid of their King so much that is.

Now one might wonder how Yugi knew so much about the statuses and roles of Mira's gang members. The answer was simple, you just had to know who to get drunk, and who to flirt with, and the information was yours. Some Pawns would do anything to have a good night in bed with a man. Yugi always took the girls to their homes and tucked them in like the gentleman he was. Plus, Mira would skin him alive if he slept with a girl he had gotten hopelessly drunk just to get information out of her. That was a pretty good incentive to take the girl home too.

Yugi told Serenity that he'd be at the funeral, no matter what. She asked if he'd seen any shady activity happening by his house since he happened to be on the border of the territory. He'd told her no, he hadn't, but he'd keep a weathered eye on the border line from now on, and inform her if he saw anything suspicious.

Yugi turned off his light and tried to go to sleep. He had school tomorrow, and he really needed to open the shop after school. His calf was feeling well enough that he could jog if he wanted to, but running would be a problem. He'd probably have to jog though Atem's territory to get home tomorrow though. Who knew what that crazy leader had in store for him, if anything at all?

[Time skip]

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Ryou!" Yugi shouted as he made his way out of the school gates.

"Yugi." a voice said from his left.

"Ah! Mira, you scared me." Yugi said jumping and placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry. This is Tracy Gray. She'll be walking you to and from school until you graduate. I have enough on my plate at the moment and don't need to be worried about any of my Civilians right now." Mira said briskly before starting to make her way back towards the building.

"Mira?" Yugi called out. She turned back to face him.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about Anzu." Yugi said sincerely. She nodded her head once in understanding before walking towards the building again.

"Let's go." Tracy said. Yugi nodded and they started walking. Tracy was of average height, not too tall, but not too short, either. She had long straight as a board golden blonde hair that had been pulled back into a high pony tail, dried seaweed green eyes, and a pale complexion.

Tracy knew they were being followed, but for what purpose she hadn't a clue. She kept a solid eye on them, and the Mutou kid though, judging that he had something to do with the Servants following them. Unfortunately, because she was so busy keeping an eye on the ones behind her, she never saw them coming from the front. Yugi did, and was able to duck in time, but Tracy never had, and went down without a fight. The red line marking the edge of the territory was perhaps a quarter of a mile away, and Yugi made a dash for it.

He was easily picked up around the waist and carried to a car nearby, but he struggled for all he was worth too. Scratching, kicking, hitting, pulling at hair, anything to be released. It worked, he was dropped as he slammed an elbow into the gut of the one behind him. Yugi made a dash again for the border and was knocked off his feet, sending him skidding into the asphalt. He grappled at the ground as he was dragged away. They picked him up again and tried shoving him into a flaming red vintage Catalina. Yugi kicked at the side of the car, since they were trying to put him in feet first, scratching the paint with his shoes.

"Damn, fucking put him in the trunk if he's going to be difficult." A voice said.

Yugi struggled even more, screaming for help at the top of his lungs. He saw Pawns come running but freeze at the line. That's when Yugi knew, he either had to get on the other side of that red line, or there was nothing those girls could do. He struggled against his captors, with a hidden strength, breaking free again and making for the line, where the girls were encouraging him. He never made it. Something hit him over the head and he slipped into an inky black darkness.

[Time skip]

Yugi awoke to the sounds of blaring rap music, and being tossed up to hit his head against the roof of the trunk. Feeling around, Yugi tried to find the button that would let him out of the trunk, only to find that it had been removed. Baka Servants. Finding one of the rear lights, Yugi kicked at it until it broke. Pushing the pieces out, he waved his hand out of the hole, hoping to gain anyone's attention. He failed to notice that the car had stopped and the sound of doors meant that the occupants were getting out.

"Fucking Bitch! He broke my tail light!" He heard someone exclaim making him retract his hand.

"That's what you get for putting a clever person in the trunk. Now open it so I can see if you got the right one." Another person with a commanding tone said.

"Sure, but I'm telling you, he's feisty." The first voice said popping the trunk open.

The trunk opened and Yugi looked out at Bakura, Ryou's boyfriend. This didn't make him feel relieved in the slightest. Especially at seeing that devilish smirk cross his face.

"Get him out." He ordered taking a drag from a lit cigarette. They reached for him and Yugi immediately bit down on one of the fingers of his hand. He yanked it back, ripping it from Yugi's teeth as he glared up at the two men. Whoever said he didn't have the courage to fight back, clearly hadn't hung out with him for awhile.

"You want him, you get him, I'm sick of this." The Servant said to Bakura. Yugi forgot what his ranking was. He knew Ryou had told him countless times, but he couldn't for the life of him remember.

It didn't matter to Yugi either way; he hopped out of the trunk and ran in the opposite direction of the two men. Glancing back and seeing that neither one were following him, made him feel uneasy, turning back he found out why. He crashed into an all familiar chest, and two just as familiar arms snaked around his waist to stop him from falling onto the ground. Yugi looked up, a feeling of dread dropping into his stomach, at seeing Atem leering down at him.

"What's the rush, Yugi?"

[Mira]

"What do you mean they jumped you and kidnapped Yugi!?" Mira screamed at Tracy who had a swollen black eye, a cut lip, and bruises littering her body. The cut lip was the only injury from being jumped; the rest was Mira's punishment upon the girl. She never cried once through it though, she took her beating in silence. That's what made her an ideal Knight, but after today, Mira wasn't so sure anymore. She smacked her across the face again.

"I'm sorry King; I don't know where they took him." Tracy said in her light feathery voice.

"Obviously, otherwise you'd be there, and not here." Mira said back harshly taking no pity on the failure in front of her.

"I found him!" Clarissa said.

"Where is he?" Mira asked her voice beyond cold, it was glacial.

"The beach, they took him to the beach. See here he is being forced to sit on a blanket by Pharaoh." Clarissa said showing her the moving video footage from one of the cameras in the parking lot. Mira bent down to see Yugi lash out at Atem, and Atem grab the tiny fist easily in his larger hand. She stood up straight; her eyes alight with a hidden fire. It made everyone in the room want to run, including her Aunt; it was a look that scared them all.

"Serenity, Tracy, Olivia, Sheila, and Clarissa with me. Natalie, you watch the house. I don't want any Pawns coming or going whilst I'm gone, understood?" Mira asked turning and walking from the room.

"Yes, King, it's understood." Natalie said back obediently.

Mira grabbed her keys, not even showing that she heard the woman and they all went outside. Sheila and Tracy piled into Olivia's dark purple Kia, Serenity got into her lilac Volkswagen, and Mira stepped into her neon orange Camaro. They took off as soon as Mira tail spanned out into the road. She didn't drive her car often, preferring to walk, but she was beyond pissed and didn't feel like it.

[Yugi]

"Mira will find you, and she will be coming for me." Yugi said as Atem bodily dragged him to a large blanket sitting on the sand nearby. Yugi dug his heels in but it was no use. He was getting more sand in his shoes than he was stopping Atem from dragging him across the beach.

"That's nice little Yugi." Atem said as he forced him to sit down on the blanket.

"I am not little." Yugi said.

"You are to me." Atem said back cheekily. Yugi lashed out trying to punch him so he could get away. Atem easily caught his fist and yanked him closer to him, wrapping an arm around his back. Yugi pushed back against his chest trying to worm his way out of the grip, he was unsuccessful as he Atem rolled up on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Yugi yelled.

"No, you're mine." Atem said simply before planting a kiss on his neck making Yugi's breath hitch in his throat.

"No, I-I'm not. Get off!" Yugi said back pushing against his shoulders to try to get him away from his neck. It worked, sort of, as Atem did indeed pull away from his neck, but only to kiss Yugi's jaw line. Realizing what he was heading for, Yugi lashed out with his right foot. Atem slid his legs over Yugi's effortlessly, after being kicked in the thigh, preventing him from using them again.

"Oh, but you are. I've made my claim; you just need to accept it." Atem murmured against his jaw before moving to his lips.

The kiss was rough and demanding, just like Yugi remembered it to be. Yugi bit down on his bottom lip, and Atem pulled back briefly before reattaching his lips to Yugi's again, this time in a softer kiss. Soft, gentle, coaxing, Yugi was having a hard time fighting the urge to kiss him back. With a soft moan, Yugi gave in, and kissed back, his eyes slipping close. He felt Atem smirk against his lips, but the kiss didn't change; it just became deeper as Atem tilted his head in just the right angle to make it so. Damn, the man above him had some serious skills.

_Click._

Yugi's eyes snapped open as Atem pulled away to look right up into the barrel of a shotgun, Mira's shotgun. She had fire in her eyes, a frown on her lips, and the shotgun aimed at the two of them. Yugi wiggled his way out from underneath Atem and moved out of the way. That was fast, much faster than he had anticipated.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your face to smithereens." Mira said in a deadly calm quiet voice. It made Yugi shiver in fright.

"He was grabbed in my territory." Atem said back just as calmly his eyes narrowing at the female above him. Atem's hand gripped the revolver in his waist band behind his back.

Mira put the safety back on the gun, and hauled Yugi up to his feet. She dragged him away from Atem, and past the two beaten bodies of the Servant and Bakura. She dragged him all the way to the parking lot where she forced him to get into her neon orange Camaro. He didn't have any complaints, not really, but he was scared of being in the same car with a beyond pissed off Mira. That was his only complaint, _really_.

[Time skip]

"So what do we have?" A man asked.

"Well, Atem is fixated on that Mutou kid, and Mira is looking to skin his hide as well as the one who killed Anzu and her Pawns." Another answered.

"Let's just hope she doesn't see Atem's fixation on the Mutou kid as an asset to her. It could throw a huge wrench in our plans." The man said lighting a cigarette and taking a drag from it.

"An asset?"

"A truce piece." He clarified.

"What's that?" he asked curious.

"It's a common ground if you will. Mira has something Atem wants, if Mira gives that to him, than she will have created a truce between the two of them, but still have boundaries within the truce for him to follow. It's a little complicated to explain." A woman spoke up from a dark grey couch.

"Thanks Ishizu, I think you've just confused Takaido more." The man said blowing out his cigarette smoke.

"No problem Captain." She said back grinning.

"So if King gives Mutou to Pharaoh, they won't fight anymore, but instead work together?" Takaido asked.

"Sounds like he understood it to me." Ishizu said shrugging.

"Tch, you got lucky." Captain said.

"Done!" another voice said.

"Let me see." Captain said putting out his cigarette, and holding out his hand.

"After Mira is gone this is what the new lines will look like. The park will be a square again, but both you and Pharaoh, will have a lot more room to wander." The Soldier said explaining the new lines to his Captain.

"Good job, Michael, keep this up, and you might just be of use to me." Captain said.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yes, no go rest, you've been up for four days straight now." Captain said dismissing him.

"Thank you again, Captain." He said before rushing off.

"Why are you giving him hope?" Ishizu asked.

"Because I don't want him to feel like I'm using him." Captain responded.

"But you are." Ishizu said back sternly.

"Yeah, well, I need to keep him close for now, he knows too much." Captain said looking off in the direction that the young male had taken off in.

"Just be careful Satake, one wrong move and all of us, plus our loved ones, will be in a huge amount of trouble. The ground you're walking on is already thin, due to you double crossing both Atem and Mira." Ishizu said warningly. As his General it was her job to tell him when he was walking on thin ice and it was getting thinner by the day.

"Yeah, well it sure was nice of Atem to give us all these cookies, don't you think?" Satake asked opening the two trunks that were full of the drugs that they had lifted from the black Honda Civic.

"Yes, it was nice of him to share." Ishizu said taking out a bag of papers and weed.

"Don't get too high on me Ishizu, but do enjoy yourself." Satake said shutting the trunks and locking them.

Michael took a deep breath and snuck out of the house. It had taken him months to gain Satake's trust, but he was thankful that he had finally had, the only problem he had now was how to tell his Pharaoh what he knew. Yes, Michael was a spy, and he was damn good at his job. Michael went to his apartment and locked all three different bolts, and put the dresser by the door in front of it. He didn't trust the Jest Killers, and wanted more than anything to be able to go home to his two little brothers, in The Demon's territory. He missed his family, and couldn't wait to see them on the new moon, next month. Two more weeks, just two more weeks and he was home bound. He only hoped he could last until then.

**Gasp! I'm hurt Regulator that you don't think I've changed anything. Your words hurt right here, right in my delicate little heart. Oh, and if you could spell out all your words when bashing me, that would be great, thanks Sweetheart. On the more positive note, the chapters shall be getting longer soon, promise. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
